


Shattered Stars

by Fighterartist



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Mental Health Issues, Mild Gore, Multi, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighterartist/pseuds/Fighterartist
Summary: As the battle over who controls the multiverse continues Dream becomes uneasy with Ink. He doesn’t trust Ink intentions with him or the multiverse. Nightmare starts to notice this slight distrust and pushes Dream over the edge. What will happen to the multiverse once the Guardian of Positivity is gone?
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Dream rolled on the ground getting his fingers ready to pull the string of light back on his bow; his gaze was fixed on where his target should be heading. He pulled back releasing his arrow, however quickly Ink knocked it away with his brush. A feeling of powerlessness washed over him. He always hated fighting against Ink in training, it reminded him of how weak he was compared to him. He felt one foot touch the ground as he stood up pointing his bow at Ink. His golden eyes stared at Ink’s poster analyzing what attacks he could throw at him next. He decided it was too many and shot a few arrows trying to force him into a poster to change the amount of options available. Ink kept blocking him before he turned to face Ink as he suddenly appearing behind Dream. Dream looked over his shoulder trying to throw a back kick before Ink shoved him face-first into the ground while slashing purple paint at him. The liquid hardened into restraints leaving Dream trapped and defeated.  
Dream p.o.v.  
Panic rushed into me making tears running down my face as I struggle. I rolled to look up at Ink. He raised his brush making everything freeze. My soul seemed to twist while the edge of my vision clouded. The only thing I could see clearly is what is directly in front of me. The look on Ink’s face didn’t help with my hysteria, it was one of dominance and aggression. I gasped for breath, but the panic made it impossible. Fighting the restraints take more energy than I thought. I throw my leg up to his lower spine. I thrashed my hips into the kick to add power. Ink feel back hitting the ground. He let out a grunt hugging himself were I kicked his lower spin.  
“What the hell Dream?” Ink hissed as Blue ran over.  
“Ink let go of him,” Blue slide to my side. He kept his voice level. I still take in shaky breaths, that did nothing. I can hear them so clearly and yet they sound so far. Their voices were like someone screaming in a cave as it bounced off the moist walls deep inside the cave. I see Ink laying in front of me. He’s so close, why does he sound like he’s so far away? I could feel the snow melt into my clothes. Blue helped me sit up. I looked ahead to the dark trees. I see my brother. He’s just standing there, hands in his pockets, tentacles raised to attack. Oh stars help me! I feel salty tears crawl down my face. The tears went in my mouth. I wanted to scream for him to leave. Yet my mouth was trapped uselessly trying to breath. Ink dropped his restraints. It turned into paint staining my yellow shirt. Blue sat in front of me smiling softly.  
“Hey Dream take breaths with me,” Blue muttered taking a deep breath. I copy him and we held our breath for a few seconds. He breathed out following his lead. Soon I felt the panic leave. I look for Ink to see him gone. I frown looking down at the snow in front of me. My knees had sunk into the snow.  
“Where’s Ink?” I ask Blue. I hug myself. I hope Ink hasn’t left the au again since I had a panic attack. Blue looked around he seemed to smile. I could feel a genuine hope come from him.  
“He’s in the same au this time,” Blue beamed. I jolt up looking at were he was looking seconds before. Sure enough Ink was painting in the snow of Underswap. I felt joy fill my chest. I trot over to Ink. I look down to see the he was painting the three of us. I lean on Ink. His arm is wrapped around my shoulder. I smile more feeling a bit of longing leave. I wish me and Ink were as close as we were fifteen years ago. Blue joined us smiling at the drawing, “Wow Ink I can’t believe you drew in the snow. It looks great!”  
“Hey Dream are you feeling better?” Ink asked me awkwardly avoiding eye contact with me. I rub my arm moving away. I had put half a step between us.  
“Oh well when I was restrained I couldn’t fight back and it sent me into a panic attack,” My voice strained a bit from the embarrassment.  
“Overreacting a bit aren’t you. I wouldn’t hurt you.” Ink raised on eye socket out of its natural position. His eyes changing to orange question marks.  
“Ya I guess,” I looked away knowing he wasn’t taking me seriously once again. I herd Blue tongue click. His armour thunking from him putting his hands on his hips.  
“No not at all Ink! That would have terrified any good warrior,” Blue sassed back at Ink. Ink put broomie into its houster.  
“It’s to help you improve,” Ink retorted back. I step back feeling the anger coming from them.  
“Blue it’s-”  
“Putting us in those situations don’t improve our skills! It teaches us to fear you,” Blue poked Ink’s chest. It wasn’t hard, but Blue was challenging Ink.  
“Guys-”  
“No it doesn’t! You may have to fight Error do you want to be kidnapped again!?” Ink yelled. Blue froze, and his fear harmared into my chest. Blue dropped his arms, as his eyes watered. Ink froze, “oh no Blue I’m so-”  
“Don’t talk to me.” Blue muttered running off. I shot a glare at Ink chasing after Blue. I found him at Honey’s post. He was leaning against the front crying into his knees. I slide down next to him. I wrap my arm around Blueberry. I let him cry into my chest using my aura to help calm him down. Blue leaned back. He took off his bandanna whipping away his tears sniffling.  
“He went too fair huh?” I asked Blue as I kept rubbing back. Blue sighed nodding. I pulled him back into a hug thinking.  
“Do you want me to go to your house? We can make cookies, or tacos, any sweet treat.”  
“Ya that would be nice.” Blue hugged me back. I could feel him starting to calm down. We had saved Blue from his kidnapping ten years ago. Ink was able to restore his au, but Blue was never the same. Even his Papyrus was a different one. At first it tore up Blue. He used to hate Underswap, but he grew to love it again. It changed him for the better. He needed a fresh start. Blue stood up puffing out his chest looking on to Snowdin. He blinked away any remaining tears. I push myself up. I take his hand walking off with the proud skeleton. He should be proud. He’s changed so much with the ten years I’ve known him. He went from being scared of every little noise, to a warrior beloved by all the aus he saved. I take a second look at Blue as these thoughts enter my mind. He seemed to be bouncing once again. Good, a sign he’s happy.  
Ink p.o.v.  
I watched Dream run after Blue. I didn’t mean to bring up Error. I just got so frustrated. I hate it when Blue takes Dream side. I don’t get it. It’s just he was getting so aggressive. He always did when Dream had those panic attacks. I don’t get how he can be like that. I looked at the painting stomping it out grunting. I miss the days when Dream didn’t get this panic attacks. I’m so bad at dealing with them that it’s better when I leave. Sure I ditch the au most of the time, but it allows Dream to have his space. I should apologize to Blue. I shouldn’t have brought up the kidnapping. It was still a sensitive topic for him. I just had to prove my point.  
“I’ll talk to them later. When things calm down. Right now they are both angry at me. I don’t need them teaming up against me.” I sigh leaving for the doodlesphere. I glance over to see Dance Sans waiting on a ledge in Snowdin. I sigh looking back towards the abandoned au Dream stayed in. I love Dream, I really do. He was so sweet and understood me. Now, I know this is wride, and maybe even creepy. I portal into Dream’s home. I look around and sit on his couch. I took a pillow hugging it. I press my nose into it. The smell of Dream’s lavender and honeysuckle soap filled my nose. I closed my eyes. My thoughts wet fuzzy. A fanisay of Dream curled up on my chest. I melt down against the couch. I wish Dream could also be as calm as the one I imagine. I don’t get why Dream has panic attacks. It confused me. He’s the guardian of positive he should be happy all the time right? I don’t get why he’s so scared of fighting me. We are equally powerful. I should say he is a better fighter just because he looks at ways to end the battle faster. I just react, he plans ahead. Maybe he holds back since he doesn’t want to hurt me. I sigh leaning my head on the arm rest thinking. Man if Dream comes home he'll be confused, and probably be angry. I hear the door lock turn. I set Dream’s pillow down dropping down into a portal so he didn’t know I was in his house. Man he’ll be chewing my ear off to know why I was in his house. He’s been questioning me so much recently. Like anything I do I get questioned by him. What does he think I’m doing, working for Nightmare? He needs to calm down. I just can’t talk to him as much as I use too with how active Nightmare’s gang. He just seems so paranoid when I keep secrets. Now that I think about it. I should tell him about being soulless, and maybe that would help. So after fifteen years of a loyal friendship I can tell him my biggest secret! Than he’ll know how much I trust him. I smile walking around the doodle sphere. I look into Dancetale and Dance looked really happy. He was dancing around Snowdin laughing in pure joy. I tilted my head confused as to why this was happening. I shrug it off thinking it was some pacifist timeline.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams POV  
I swing my staff catching the start of Horror’s blade. I kick him in the chest swinging my staff to slap Fell with it. He blocked it, moving in to sweep at my feet. He hit the back of my ankle perfectly making me feel. I slap the ground tucking my chin in my chest. I felt the shock spread throughout my body. The slight tingle helped numb the pain in my ribs. Fell hand was coming down to my face. I held up my hands trying to block his punches. I try to stand to feel Horror grab my legs to keep me down. Fell munted on my hips still trying to get past my guard. I was wiggling trying to loosen Horror’s grip on my legs and shaking off Fell. The pressure hurt my pelvis. I gripped on of Fell’s hands and bucked my hips up. Fell lost his balance falling forward. I rolled as fast as I could making Horror let go. I was now on top of Fell. I raised my hand to punch him in the face.  
“Good I want out of this hellish group!” Fell’s thoughts slammed into Dream’s skull.  
Dream’s pov  
I was stunned by Fell’s thoughts. The only reason I would be hearing his is if this was his dreams. The blunt end of Horror’s ax drilled into the back of my head. The pain shot through my body in a fiery wave. I landed with my hands beside Fell’s head. I stare at him taking a deep breath to calm the pain rushing through me.  
“I’m going to give you a chance Fell. Return home and wait for me tonight,” I whispered into his ear canal. Fell flipped as I rolled off. I see Horror getting ready to swig. He must have been trying to figure out how to hit me without hitting Fell. As I rolled I looked over my shoulder. I kicked the handle of his axe. The dull side of his axe swinging into his face. He stumbled back. I swing my feet till I was standing. I rush Horror with bones making him fall. I step into his chest threatening to stand on his neck. My other foot was on the wrist holding his axe. I get my staff out looking for Nightmare. I see my brother standing at the edge of the battle. He seemed so proud. The panic of this au almost choking me. Nightmare seemed to notice I was staring. He smirked waving camly at me. I shot my arrows at him with a blank expression. Nightmare walked out douging my arrows as he walked. His smirk sending shivers down is spin. Nightmare I don’t want to fight you. I thought trying hit my twin with my arrows. Nightmare moved doudging the arrows with a strike.   
Third Person POV  
Dream stepped back off of Horror. As he reached for his axe Dream scour kicked Horror, who went out like a light. Dream groaned feeling Nightmare’s tentacles wrap around his femur bone trying to break it. He stabbed it with an arrow. He let go hissing in pain. Dream shot more arrows at him. Nightmare rolled out of his way hissing at him. Dream aimed her arrow to were Nightmare’s left leg. He fired hitting it fight on spot. Nightmare screamed in pain pulling his leg close to his chest. Dream held his bow back pointing it at Nightmare. His soul stopped once his brother looked up with a knowing glaze.  
“Ink isn’t telling you the truth,” He rolled back into a portal calling his team back. Blue was breathing heavily and eating so many crab apples it should be impossible. Ink was holding himself up against a tree. He was using his paint to heal his own wounds. Dream pulled out his states nodding at the health. He could rest up in five miuntes to heal up. He looked back at Ink to see him breathing heavily. I frown Nightmare’s words screaming inside my head. I grip the sides of my head shaking my head. No stop! Don’t listen to him! He’s doing everything he can to make you feel negative. Don’t feed his powers and weaken your own. I have to win. I trust Ink. he’s my leader and my best friend. Blue is here so what can Ink really to me? I am strong. He wouldn’t lie to me. I look up to hear my name being called. I lower my hands slowly.  
“Hey Dream you okay?” Ink ask looking directly at me. I gulp to see the worry in his eyes and I feel Blue’s hand on my shoulder. I look at them putting on a big smile. The one I perfected to set citizens at peace. One that can fool my friends.  
“Oh ya! I just got hit my head in the battle,” I say in my sing song cheery voice. Ink nodded limping over. I quickly meet him halfway. I hold him up by his elbows so he didn’t have support his own weight.   
Nightmare POV  
I slam my hand on the wall. Lust shackley healing my leg. Horror was holding the place on his chest that my dearest brother was standing on. Lust soft purple glow sent a sense of pleasure up my leg. I started to bend it to see how much it hurt my leg. I press my head against the wall groening.  
“Leave me,” I order Lust. He walked off quickly. Damn slut knows his place here.That’s a good thing. Error had his hand on the wall guiding himself through touch. Ink must have riled him up with the amount of error signs in his eyes. Dust and Killer were trading healing items. Horror looked at me as I looked for Fell. He smiled once my glare landed on his eyes.  
“Where is he?” I asked him. No one hesitaed to give up Fell. He was almost useless on this team.   
“Dream scared him off in battle. He ran here.” Horror tilted his head ever so slightly. I nodded marching up the staircase.  
“FELL!” My domestic voice boomed in the empty house. I could hear the three idiots laughter howle as Error demanded them to quiet down. I noticed Fell walk out. His hands in his pockets.. His face read he didn’t care. Well those intoxicating emotions told me he was terrified. I lash my tencale out at him. His act disappeared as he jumped away into the wall. My other tentacles wrapped his hips and his right leg. I brought him close to me. Fell growled kicking his feet.  
“Why did you leave the battle?” I asked pulling his leg almost out of his socket. He screamed in pain.  
“I wasn't-trying to save my own life.”  
“There were two of you against Dream idiot. You could have taken him!” I slammed him against the wall. The satisfying sound of a skull cracking rang in the hallway. Fell glowing puppies rolled into the back. The blackness of his sockets sent a drive of joy through me. More power for me.  
“Next time you dust,” I scolded him dropping his body to the ground. Fell ground sounding weaker for sure. I walk down the halls. I melted into the shadows. I watched the red themed skeleton get up. He used the wall with shaking legs. I watched the once relaxed monster looking around in fear.  
“Fuck you Nightmare,” He hissed walking off to his room. Horror came by and smiled creepily at Fell. Fell whipped around. He grabbed his jacket pinning him to the wall, “Why were you approaching me?”  
“What did Dream say to get you to run Fell? I know you’re a coward, but you don’t run once your in a fight.” Horror taunted him. Fell look at him with a glare.  
“He talked about my brother. You’re the only one here who understands love for your siblings.” Fell walked into his room. Nightmare frowned walking off to his office.I’ll need to keep an eye on Fell from now on. He made the back of my neck tingle. I sensed betrayal arriving, and it’s gonna be soon.  
Dream pov  
I walked into Fell’s dreams. He must be taking a midday nap. I open the door to Underfell Grillby’s. Man, he must miss his au. Every face so accurate. He’s at the bar drinking away with a bottle of mustard. I sit beside him. He looked at me wearily turning away.  
“Listen kiddo. I want out I really do,” Fell refused to look at me, “But Nightmare’s crazy. He’ll kill whoever tries to leave.”  
“I would help you Fell. I wouldn’t let you attempt a break out on your own. Otherwise you would have done that by now,” I smile at him. He sent me a glare. His hand clenching the bottle harder.  
“I wasn’t finished. I joined not only to keep Unferfell safe from em, but to run from Boss. We had a major fight and I had ran off. Nightmare approached me and asked me to join. I agreed. I was there with Killer. We were the first two members. So Dream I can’t run. I could be the only reason my AU is still alive!” Fell snapped at me. He pointed at me with his elbow on the table. I blinked at his finger and I lowered his hand down.  
“Well then, that’s why the attacks have relaxed on Underfell.”   
“Ya so leave before Nightmare sees me talkin to ya.”  
“Sorry Fell, but I’m here on a mission. My mission is to get you out and to weaken the numbers on my brothers team.”  
Fell glared at me with a low growl and looked away from me, “Sorry not happening. I have a mission to. Mine is to keep me and everyone else in my AU alive.”  
I sighed and looked him in the eye.  
“Nightmare will stab you in the back anyways. He doesn’t care about you,” I looked him in the eye. His lights grew wide at this comment, “You just want people’s respect. Well you won’t get it kissing up to a monster who in the end will kill you. You’re letting yourself be a tool Fell.”  
“Hey li-” I cut him off pointing my staff at his face. My cape flared out. He gulped seeing the clear threat I was.  
“I only get respect because of the fights against Nightmare got it. My aura makes people think I’m weak. Don’t let yourself be used Fell. So if you want respect you have to earn it! So leave Nightmare! Join the Stars! I'll respect you!” I screamed at him. I growl and started to create a new image. Fell stumbled away shaking.  
“Hey what the hell are you doing?” Fell bent his knees to keep his balance. Fell was looking around at the nonsensical colors and shapes whirling around. Soon it came to an image of the Stars. I looked up at it.  
“This is what I have to offer! I can offer you a place on my team Fell.”  
“How did you know I wanted some respect?”  
“Fell I know everyones dreams. I know you just want peace in Underfell. I know you want respect. You want peace. You won’t get it working for Nightmare and you won’t get it waiting for others to fix the problem. Now it’s now or never. Leave Nightmare, and join my team.” Dream held out his hand. He made wind so his cape flared. Fell looked at him, his eyes shaking. He looked down at the ground. He looked at me and take my hand. He gave me a small smirk.  
“You win. I’m becoming a Star.”  
Third Person POV  
“Ink I’ll make sure we protect the multiverse,” He promised him as he wearily eyed the picture of Nightmare, “and I’ll stop you if you’re working for my brother.” Dream turned away from his borde. He melted into his chair. The night catching up to his eyes. They weighed heavy as he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.  
Dream jumped to the sudden sound of knocking from the front door of his cottage. He looked at the digital clock on his desk. He picked it up to read nine-thirty am. He set it down walking to his door. He rubbed his eyes with his bare hand. He opened the door to see Blue with a basket of muffins. Ink was behind him with a bubbly smile.   
“Ummm,” He yawned covering his mouth.  
“I made as muffins!” Blue voice squealed as he held them up higher. Ink wrapped his arm around Blue’s shoulder laughing.  
“Ya and Honey helped make em,” Ink added as if that meant something to Dream. Dream forced a chipper smile. He had hoped for a morning alone.  
“Did you just wake up?” Blus asked the positive skeleton. Dream looked down to relive he was still in yesterday’s clothes. His face flushed since he had never shown his crazy side to his friends.  
“I’ve been up since four. Just really tired,” Dream lied scratching the back of his neck.  
“Oh no! Ink why don’t you make some coffee than,” Blue asked when Dream let them in. Ink nodded walking off to Dream’s kitchen. Dream watched him and sighed. He still didn’t understand why Ink refused to move in. He already practically lives in his house anyways. Blue looked Dream up and down. He set the muffins on the table.  
“What’s really going on Dream?” He asked Dream. He set on hand on the table, the other at his side. Dream’s eyes widen as he gulped.  
“I was up almost all night thinking in the office,” He mumbled looking away. Blue frowned as he tapped his foot on the ground. His blue eye lights narrowing the slightest bit in the way a mother to the child she is scolding.  
“Dream when was the last time you actually slept?”  
“Last night” Dream answered honestly. He smiled at Blue. Blue sighed leaning against the table in his pure white t-shirt.  
“And before that?” He tilted his head at Dream. Dream looked away tapping his pointing fingers tougher.  
“The ni-”  
“I know you’re lying. You’re left foot shuffles when you do,” Blue pointed at the slightly adjust foot that belonged to Dream. Dream felt stupid trying to lie to the nearly royal guard. In fact Blueberry was offered to be a royal guard last year, but he turned it down to be a Star Sans. They were willing to take him when he changed his mind. Dream sighed rubbing above his nose.  
“A week and a half ago,” He looked at Dream. Dream felt Blue’s worry and helplessness slam his soul. Dream strighted from the strong rush of emotions.  
“Oh Dream.” He sighed, placing his three longest fingers on the sides of his head with both hands. Ink walked in. He had a smile, with Dream’s coffee in his hands. He looked between his two best friends. He tilted his head, the normal starry eye in a yellow question mark.  
“Woah what’s going on in here?” He asked.   
Dream opened his mouth to speak, but Blue beat him to it, “We are just talking about Nightmare’s attacks.” Blue was a better liar than Dream, but Ink was easy to fool. Ink nodded his eye returning to normal. He handed Dream his coffee. It was made just the way he liked it. Dream smiled at Ink as a thank you. He lightly blew on it taking a sip.  
“Let’s not talk about them until after breakfast.” Ink pulled a chair for himself. Dream joined them taking a muffin out of the basket. He looked over his, it has blueberries and raspberries. He looked at the other muffins to see some blueberry, chocolate chip, and more mixed berries. Mixed berries were Dream’s personal flavor. Ink toke a blueberry biting into half of it.  
“Ink! You’ll chock!” Blue shrieked reaching across the table. Ink snorted proving Blue right. He set his muffin down, hunched over the table, as he went into a coughing fit. Blue jumped up rubbing his back as Ink worked through his situation. Dream laughed lightly once Ink was kay. He whipped away a pastel rainbow tear. He was snorting in a massive fit. Dream feeding off the pure joy coming from Ink. Blue was only slightly annoyed at him.. A playful scowl was sent to Ink.  
“Told you so.” Blue went back to his seat. He grabbed a mixed berry as well. Ink toke reasonable bites from his muffin. Dream was happily nibbling on his.  
“I do have good news,” Dream chipped after twenty minutes have gone by.  
“Oh what is that bud?” Ink asked looking up from a glass of coffee he had gotten for himself a few minutes ago.  
“I visited Fell last night in his dreams. He’s going to join the Stars,” He smiled brightly. Ink spit out his coffee. Blue eyes widen as he stopped chewing on his muffin.  
“Wh- wa-how?” Ink asked me. Blue seemed to be frozen in shock.  
“Well when we were fighting them, I tapped into his hopes and he wanted out. So I visited him that night and gave him out. He took when I used my aura.”   
“Oh my stars”  
“We are gonna have a fourth member!”  
“I-i can’t believe this.”   
“Why not as soon as you offerened?” Blue asked tilting his head. Dream shrugged.  
“Fear properly,” Dream sighed nibbling on his muffin once again. Blue nodded looking off towards the kitchen. Ink was chewing his food blinking at them.  
“Dream knowing your brother it’s a death sentence to try to leave,” Ink chimed in. Dream looked at him nodding, knowing very well how true his statement was. Dream sighed as he looked into his coffee. He could see Fell in the creamy surface of his coffee. Dream blinked with a smile. The comfort of knowing Stars still had a true shot agasing Nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Fell’s POV  
I was shoving random items of clothes I owned into a bag. Hope was filling my soul, always a bad thing. Dream promised to get me out of here. I greatly regret telling him I would join his team. I froze, hearing the sounds of footsteps coming down the hallway. I tossed the bag under the bed. I froze sitting on my bed. The door slightly opened.  
“May I come in?” Cross’ monotone voice hit me. I gulp not trusting one of Nightmare’s closest men in my room. Especially considering I’m getting ready to run away. Cross is the kind of guy were he’s doing everything for himself. He’s only here to save his au. I guess we have that in common. We’re here for ourselves sure, but I ain’t no snitch. Cross will rat anyone out if he got Nightmare’s favor. Despite everyone, but Nightmare, knowing he despises him. I don’t get why though. Nightmare has been nothing but spoiling the brat since he joined the team. Maybe it’s because he’s never in the scene of a battle. He does stealth missions for Nightmare. Nightmare always talking bout how he’s “our secret weapon”, whatever that means.  
“Ya whatever,” I forced an annoyed growl as he walked into my room. The dead look in his eyes pierced into my red ones. I had to keep them blank. Come on Sans you have more than enough training from living with Boss. I stand up balling my boney hands. I kept them by my sides staring him dead in the eyes. The only people buddy buddy with this guy are Killer and Dust. Cross’s eyes suddenly turned friendly as he smiled at me. That damn red scare under his eye moving up a bit when he did.  
“Lust made us all breakfast. He made french toast, scrambled eggs, and hash browns. It smells great actually.” He spoke, but his eyes left me to something behind me. Great Assgore this guy is crazy. He’s always seeing things. He turned leaving my room. His stupid scruff left my eye sight. A trapped breath leaving me as I leaned against my bed. Good they haven’t caught on. I rub my face in the palms of my hands shaking. They’ll kill me off if they know I’m leaving. I turned to the bed digging under it to pull out my bad. Suddenly the air turned cold. I turn to see Nightmare standing at the doorway. He tilted his head. The goop rolling off his body to the floor. I turn to him feeling my soul beating. His eye lazily looked at me, and a smirk appeared on his face.  
“Go enjoy breakfast Fell. Tell everyone I won’t be joining you.” He walked down the hallway. That was pure luck he didn’t see my bag! I have to leave now, but where do I go? I’m going to die! I take a bag full of clothes walking quickly down the hall to the main dining room. Everyone was sitting around the table with breakfast. Lust was standing in between the kitchen and dining room and smiled at me. I by far preferred that slut over everyone else here. He was sweet and at least treated me like a person. I guess we went through the same treatment, well almost. Lust was the only guy that could heal so Nightmare went slightly easier than him. That and Horror would kill anyone who laid a finger on him. So he had the protection I didn’t. I walked over to him. His eyes looked into my red ones. His tensed shoulders relaxed as he smiled.  
“Nightmare isn’t joining us.” I told him once he slipped off into the kitchen. Lust turned around and sighed.  
“To think I made french toast just for him,” Lust gave me my plate, “What’s with the bag Fell?”   
“Can I help you clean up?” I asked pushing him into the kitchen. I closed the door behind us, and set my plate on the counter. Lut blinked at me startled. His hands close to his chest.  
“I’m running tonight. Dream gave me an offer and I’m running.” I tell Lust quality. I was gripping his shoulders. His purple eyes looking at me slightly scared.  
“W-what? You’re leaving me?” Lust asked broken hearted. I flitched seeing his eyes turn desperate. Damn other than Horror I’m all he has here. I look away looking at the ground.  
“Than come with me. Leave everyone behind!”  
“I can’t leave Horror Fell.”  
“Fuck him! He’s crazy! Yesterday he held an axe to your throat for foreplay!”  
“He stopped once I told him too!” Lust defend him pushing my left hand off his shoulder. I growl a bit turning away from Lust. I stab my hashbrowns shoving some of it into my mouth. Fuck this actually taste good now I’m even more pissed! I grab my breakfast marching out. Lust watched me with a frown. His right hand resting on his chest.   
Nightmare’s POV  
The stars in Outertale are beautiful. I’ll give that to Error. He refused to mess with the AU. It was nice to get away from my team. They were loud, and chaotic. The silence of space was what I needed to relax. I sit on the edge looking at the endless view of space. I hear a small gasp. I turn to see the Sans of the AU running off. I roll my eyes looking away. I grip the ledge and used by tentacles to stab into the rock. I stay below the ledge looking out. It was just to make sure if Sans brought soldiers that I couldn’t be seen. I close my eyes thinking about what is happening in my team. I shrug feeling uneasy about Fell. He must be kept under watch or else he’ll betray me. Lust the stupid slut, he’s good at keeping Horror controled. Plus he’s the only healer. Does a crappy job half the time. When he first got here he didn’t know that bandaids weren’t just the kiddi pull back the paper kind. Cross and Error are my best subjects. I can trust them with any mission. I truly did a great job recruiting them. Dust and Killer are average. I can trust them, but they are idiots. Not reliable on the most important missions. Horror is a different story. Yes he is reliable, but he is unpredictable. Before Lust nonone could control him. Hmmm now my brother’s team. Blue is powerful. He’s only getting stronger too. Ink the leader. Ink could easily take on Dust, Killer, and Horror. He can take down Cross, after some struggle. He is an even match against Error. I’ve never fought him personally, but I’m sure he can’t win. The only person that can defeat me is Dream. This goop, my blessed goop, protects me from all magic and physical attacks. I mean no one can lay a hand on me. I destroy them without a single HP taken away from my health bar. Only pure positivity can hurt me. The only one who created that energy is my twin brother. So in the end only Dream can kill me. He’s a weakling anyways, he is only powerful because Ink found him. I need his staff. It’s how he learned to control positive energy. I can’t kill him or else I’d lose my powers. So if I make it so he can’t use his powers in a controlled manner. Than he won’t be able to bother me in battles. It could give me enough time to take over. I smile a bit at this plan. I hear a portal. I glance up to see Cross looking over. His face was straight his red scare glistened a bit. I smirked crawling up smiling at him. Cross leaned away from me once we were face to face.   
“Fell has packed a bag. He’s acting off. Like he’s trying to get out.” Cross’ eye lights narrowed. I frown and sighed. I glance out at space. So it is true. I get onto the land where my gaze hardens.  
“Go back. Keep Fell there. I’m going to find Ink.”  
“Why Ink Nightmare?” Cross asked from behind me. I smile hearing his soldier's voice.  
“He’s the leader right? If my brother got into Fell’s head Ink would know about it. Therefore Cross I can get the answers out of someone who can’t hurt me.” My voice turned gravily. My voice echoing in space. Cross gaze glanced down to my chest getting away from my eye. I smiled raising my tentacles opening a portal to go through.   
I tracked Ink to the small town of the vampire au. Huh? The one with Ink as a helpless painter? Why would Ink chose such a place? I shrug deciding not to question the strange monster. Ink behaved differently than most monsters. Maybe that’s what drew me to him. I’ll admit I have a small fancy towards him. He had a fire within him. He didn’t fear me, it was strange. Even Dream fears me, but he fears me for a different reason than most. Ink on the other hand didn’t care if I was threatened his creations. I wasn’t killing them, so he saw no harm. It’s just because of Error he cares about my lose of mine and Drem’s war. I look over to see Ink sitting on the beach. His feet dripped into the lake as he was hunched over his sketchbook. I smile watching the small skelton draw. My head tilted a bit to see he was drawing Dream. Ink had an unhealthy love for him. It amused me to see him head over heels for the wrong monster. I lash a tencle out lifting him up over the water. Ink screamed in surprise dropping his art supplies. I grab his sketchbook before it could fall into the water. Ink glared at me. I smile looking up at the anger monster. Ink kicked his feet in a childish manner. The water droplets hitting my face. I frowned whipping them away with my hand.  
“Listen Ink. I’m here to confirm a suppression of mine.” I pull Ink closer to me. His left eye shifted into a red explanation mark to show his anger. I smile tilting my head at this.  
“I won’t talk you complete and utter trash,” Ink hissed at me. He kept trying to kick at me despite me being too far away. I laugh at his attempts.  
“Listen Ink I have the jump on ya! I could throw you into that void you hate and leave you with no way out. I’ll make sure your forgotten and have Dream die in front of you after years of isolation!” I laugh a bit watching fear crawl to his face. His eyes turned to white puppies as he dribbled in my tentacles. Ink quickly changed to a snarl his eye a red circle only. I just smiled at this anger.  
“Throw me in the anti-void again! I don’t care, but you will not touch Dream!” He screamed at me. I hummed amused by the little fiery skeleton’s passion. I turned him upside down the top of his skull skimming the water’s surface. He tensed up looking at me.  
“Now I’ll give you a few tries before I toss you in the place you hate. I’m going to dunk you under the water for a minute. Then I’m going to pull you out and let you breath. It will give you time to decide if you want to answer my question. If you don’t it’ll repeat. Now you only have three trys before I toss you away.”  
“Get that portal ready than.”  
I smile at his cocky remark and open a portal behind me to the anti-void. I could feel the anger and fear radiating off him. It was intoxicating. I dunk him under and watched him scream and kick. I tilt my head and sit down waiting until he could barely kick his legs. I pull him up. He coughed out some water looking at me weakly. His chest pressed against my tentacles till he couldn’t anymore. Once he could talk he locked eyes with me.  
“That’s it?” He huffed out with a smirk, trying to hide his fear from me. I shrug and dunk him back under watching him struggle once again. I was expecting some begging at least. I hum as I pulled him back out. He spat up some water. His body was feeble in my tentacles. I tilt him back up so he was upright. Ink rolled his head back groning. Ink slowly looked at me gasping still.  
“How’s that portal?”  
“Pretty good. Nice white space.” I smile and tossed him into the water diving him as fair down as I could. I raised five fingers up. I slowly put one down every second that went by. Once I pulled him out I throw him up into the air. Ink frailed in the air screaming before I caught him. I let his knees scrap the ground when I pulled him over. He was kneeling down in front of my coughing violently.  
“F-f-fell is joining the Star Sans. Don’t you dare hurt him.” Ink whispered weekly. I tossed his sketchbook at his face and let him go.  
“Thank you for your cooperation Ink.” I changed the already opened portal to my castle. I walk through with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmare’s POV  
I walk into the kitchen to see everyone eating breakfast. Lust curled up into Horror upon seeing me enter the room. I lock eyes with Fell. He slowly pushed his bag under his chair more. I glare at his feet sitting down. A sharp squeak of Lust’s chair sliding across the dining room floor. He rushed into the kitchen.  
“He’s gettiNG you B-b-breakfast,” Error answered before I could ask. I chuckled sensing Horror’s annoyance for his toy leaving him so soon. I send a glance over to Fell. Fell kept his gaze down at his own plate. Dust and Killer eyeing him seriously. Cross’s knife was close to its owner and propped up on the table. Fell was deep in thought. I scowled a bit knowing he was thinking about his escape.  
“I want everyone to stay after they finish breakfast. There will be a team meeting,” My voice cutting any silence the team sat in. Error looked up annoyed by this.  
“I was going T0 deal wit-t-11-h the squid,” Error grumbled after he swallowed a bite of his food. Lust carefully set my breakfast in front of me.  
“Why not just say it now Nightmare?” Dust asked waving his right arm in the air; his fork still in hand. I roll my one eye at him.  
“It regards a certain member,” I smile not looking at anyone.  
“Fuck….I left my clothes in the washer!” Killer shouted and face palmed, “I’m sorry Nightmare I forgot I placed it in there last night. I planned on starting it as soon as I woke up.”  
“Thanks douchebag I need to wash my clothes too,” Cross glared at him from across the table. I gave Killer a dumbfounded look.  
“I-wh-NO! That’s not what I’m addressing you moron!” I slam his face into his food. Fell suddenly stood up and grabbed his bag. I move my head t avoid the fork that was flung at my face.  
“Haha! I’ll be gone before you catch me!” Fell yelled as he ran out the room.  
“Fell no!” Lust screamed. Horror grabbed his boyfriend’s upper arm’s to stop him from casing him down. Error reacted quickly and strung up Fell before he could run off. Error strung him using the cenilder to support the thrashing Fell. He bite at the strings. His red eyes flashing with fear. His bag that was once packed with clothes was open, the clothes scattered around. Error’s glitched laughter filled the room. Horror had Lust behind him as he growled at the traitor. Dust and Killer had their knives in hand. Cross stood on his chair pointing his oversized knife at Fell. I tilt my head rolling out my right wrist. My left hand propping my head up off the table.  
“It’s funny because I just visited Ink to ask if you were the traitor. He told me eventually. It took a bit of drowning to drag it out of him.” I look up at Fell. Betrayal written all over his face. I stand up on the table walking over to him. I grabbed his chin harshly making him look at me.  
“Ink ratted me out?” He asked slightly heartbroken. I’m surprised the guy from Underfell didn’t expect to be back stabbed. Doesn’t that happen all the time in Underfell?   
“AwW thh-h-202-hat’s cutE yo-u-u-u-U-U thought Ink care-565-d about you. Why would HE you’rEEE ju-u-u-just another-00000-r AU to him.” Error teased laughing hysterically. Horror joined in his howling laughter. Lust was hiding behind a chair. His purple eyes wide as he looked up at Fell. Weren’t they close? I’ll talk to Lust later. I look up at Fell.  
“Since you are a traitor I can’t keep you on this team. I should kill you. Right guys?” I turn to my team. Killer, Dust, Horror, who started to cheer. Error just smiled wider giving me a thumbs. Cross just raised his knife.  
“N-no please don’t kill him! Give him a second chance!” Lust begged me stepping out from behind his chair. I sent a glare at him snarling at him.  
“Know your place slut!” I shouted at him. Horror happy cheers stopped. He pushed Lust behind him and started whispering to him. Lust was holding the back of his jacket. He just nodded to what Horror said. Lust cried into his back shaking.   
“Look you made Lust cry,” I sigh looking back at Fell. He gulped looking away from me. “So instead I’ll just make you wish you were dead and throw out.” Fell looked at me and kicked me in the chest. It didn’t do anything but make a slurp sound.   
Fell POV  
Thanks Dream for trying. I’m not gonna survive. I knew Nightmare would have found out. Fuck you Ink. I close my eyes ready for the beating I was about to receive. It started with Error slamming my body into the wall. I groan and looked back to see a hole in the wall. Lust screamed. He went to run to me. Horror restrained him and pinned him against the table. Lust, I’m sorry you have to see this buddy. You’re the best person in the hell house. I look up to see Nightmare smiling down at me. I want to feel fear, but I can’t. I knew this would happen. I’m ready for the pain. For my dust to spread across the house, and for it collect up into dust bunnies. Nightmare’s tentacles smashed, sliced, and broke my bones. I cough up a bit of blood. My time spent on this team buffed up my HP. I pushed whatever attacks I could away. The pain dashed from one injury to another. The adrenaline hurt my chest as I could still hear Lust screams.  
“SPEAR HIM PLEASE!” Lust screams rang through the dining room. I looked away and felt tears roll down my face. From the immeasurable amount of pain firing through me; shame came into the mix as well. Than guilt. It helped numb the pain I felt. Lust I’m so sorry. I never wanted you to see me like this friend. You were always making sure I was okay. I wish I was nicer to you instead of telling you to fuck off when you tried to help me. Lust you deserve better than how Nightmare treats ya and you deserve better than Horror. Please get out of here. Nightmare kicked the side of my head stomping on my head. I felt fight suddenly plus throw me. I grabbed his ankle and rolled making him fall. His tentacles came breaking four of my ribs. I screamed and curled up in a ball. Whatever sudden fight I had in my disappeared like it was never there in the first place. I am shaking from the pain. Soon it all stopped. I went to push myself up. The pain flared again making me too weak to sit up. Nightmare leaned down so he was centimeters from my face.  
“Tell my brother that if he wants you than he'll have to watch Underfell die!” He laughed and opened a portal to Underswap. I cry out as loud as I could once my body crashed into the green grass of Din. Blueberry ran over hearing me. He gasped and covered his mouth. He ran to my side and forced off my jacket. He was screaming at his phone to call Dream. He lifted my shirt to look at my inquiries.  
“Hey look at me. What’s my name?”  
“Blueberry?” I closed my eyes. Blue used his hands to keep them open.  
“Don’t close your eyes. Dream’s on his way he can heal you. How old are you?”  
“I’m 27.”  
“Okay good. What’s your name?”  
“Fell.”  
“You’re doing great Fell. Can you tell me your AU?” He asked. I nodded as sleepiness washed over me. I go to close my eyes. Blue pats the size of my face.  
“Hey friend stay awake for a little bit longer.”  
“Blue where is he?” Dream sprinted over to us. He looked down at me. His golden eyes were so small I could barely see them. He fell to his knees and held his hands over the most survivor injuries and started to heal them, “Call Strach for a first aid kit.”  
“Okay,” Blue nodded and called his brother. Dream kept talking to me. I couldn’t make out what he was saying, but was keeping me awake. The warm sensation of his magic made the pain numb. I looked up at him. Tears were building in his eyes. His breath was quick like he was panicking. Dream role a few deep breaths as his magic faded.   
"Get it together Dream you need to stay positive," He whispered to himself before the magic came back, "I'm going to heal you as much as I can before we patch you up Fell. Than I'll let you stay at my house for a bit." Dream's warm smile made me feel at ease. If I die at least I'm surrounded by nice monsters. Blue is by my side again and patted the side of my face once I closed my eyes again. I groaned looking at him.  
"What's your AU Fell?" Blueberry asked me. He seemed at ease. Maybe I won't die.  
"Underfell."  
"What's the AU name for your brother?"  
"Ummm Edge?" I answered with a bit of strength coming back. I start to sit up. Blue puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"Okay good good. I don't think he has a concussion. Stay down Fell. My brother will be here any second with a first aid kit. I'll patch you up." Dream pulled his hands away breathing heavily. The pain came back and I screamed. Dream jumped and held the side of his head. Blue looked at him and frowned. Soon the tall, orange hoodie, skeleton teleported to us. Blue toke the kit. I shrug and took my shirt off. Blue face turned Blue.  
"I didn't expect that…"  
"It's easier."  
"Okay. Stretch take Dream home." His brother helped Dream to his feet and took him home. I look back at Blue to see him getting a cotton ball ready to clean my wounds. I look down to see only fractured bones and shallow scratches. Damn Dream did a good job. Lust could never do this! I hiss when Blue started to dab my scratches. He looked at me with a smile. My heart started to beat faster.  
"Please I have to hold your bones in place when I wrap em," Blue said before wrapped the scratches.  
"Wait for the fractured ones!?" I ask and push him away. Blue gripped my wrist and jerked me forward. I hissed a bit as Blue frowns at me.  
"Listen your a member of my team now! So you have to let me treat your ignores!" Blue scolded me and pointed at me. I growl at him, but I didn't move away from him. Blue nodded as he gently held my rib bones, than began to wrap my ribs. It felt wrong to just let him touch my ribs like this. Once he was done Blue dug into his kit, and pulled out common pain medication. He handed it to me.  
"Can you dry swallow?"  
"W-what?"  
"The medication?" Blue held it out.  
"Oh ya." I took the pills and swallow them. Blue laughed a bit ad my face flushed red. I look up at him and laugh a bit.  
It took a few minutes but we made it back to Blueberry's house. I had no idea he couldn't teleport. It surprised me to know a Sense of any AU couldn't teleport. I had my arm around Blue's shoulder as I limped through Underswap. He got to his house and opened the door. I could see Dream sitting on the couch with a cup of tea. Stretch sighed in relief.   
"So can someone explain why we're helping the enemy?" Stretch asked us. Blueberry pulled a chair out from the dining table with his foot.  
"Didn't Dream tell you?" He asked looking over his shoulder. Dream curled up tighter and looked away. I could see the shame in his eyes. I tilted my head confused.  
"I umm just got him to relax again….." Stretch rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Oh, well Fell is a member of the Stars now. I mean he'll have to prove himself ya, but he's okay. For now." Blueberry did the "I'm watching you" motion with his hand. I nod and look back at Dream. What's wrong with him? Nightmare always said he was perfect and shit.   
"Fell how did you get hurt?" Dream asked as he set his feet on the ground. He angled his shoulders to square up to me.   
"Nightmare found out. In fact, he told me that he was letting me go as a warning to ya. He's going to attack Underfell." I looked at my feet. I see Dream cover his mouth with his hands. Stretch quickly went upstairs clearly uncomfortable with the topic. Blue leaned on the table. He seemed shocked at the news.  
"How did he find out?" Blue asked me. I looked up at him.  
"Well he said Ink told him-"  
"I KNEW IT!" Dream stood up screaming. Blue jumped at least a foot in the air due to his outbursts of rage. I jumped myself.  
"I knew that Ink would tell him! God why did I have to go and tell him. I should have waited until you joined, but noooooo I had to tell you two at breakfast!" He wants ranting now to Blue who was waving his hands and talking too quickly for anyone to understand him. He told one of Dream's hands in his.  
"Hey Dream calm down! Maybe Ink had a good reason."  
"No way! I'm going to give him and piece of my mind!" Dream jerked his hand away. He opened and portal and went through. Blue went to jump in after him, but it was closed. Blue fell on his face with a yelp. I push myself up and warbled over to him. Blue was pounding his fist on the ground.  
"Ahhhh!" He soon sighed and rubbed his face, "Why would Ink tell Nightmare?"  
"Does that happen a lot?"  
"What? Great Toriel no! Dream has just been having issues with Ink and other things. Plus Dream was excited about you joining. I think he likes you. He's just mad Ink almost got you killed is all."  
"He's happy I'm on the team?" I asked pointing at myself. Blue nodded and rolled onto his back.  
"I mean ya we are all happy you joined. I've wanted someone to help me fight off the three for awhile."  
"The three?"  
"Oh ya you used to be The Four, but now it's only three of em I have to fight off. With your help it'll be even easier!" Blue smiled at me giggling. I blink at him and smiled.  
"Ya you're right. I can't believe you could fend off the four of us."  
"Me too," Blue blinked thinking about it, "I'm use good with my blue attacks now."  
"You're actually really amazing you know."  
"I know. I'm the magnificent Sans after all! New hehe!" Blue kicked his legs laughing. I laugh with him. Man I could get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

Dream's POV  
I kick down Ink’s door. I was pissed. He just risked Fell’s life for no reason! Why would he even tell Nightmare? I knew it! He has to be a traitor. I hear Ink yelp from inside his home. He walked out of his room to find me.  
“What’s going on Dream?” He shouted at me. I stomp towards him grabbing my staff. I point it at him feeling anger boil deep inside my bones. Ink stepped back tilting his head. I tap into his emotions to see if he was at least a little fearful He’s amused by this. He’s amused by my anger! I slash my staff at him screaming. Ink jumped back crossing his arms.  
“You ratted out Fell to Nightmare! Why did you do it?” I asked my voice strained from anger choking out the joy in me. Ink shrugged a bit.  
“Well Nightmare threatened me.”  
“Fell appeared in Underswap on the verge of death! You didn’t even think about trying to follow my brother? You couldn't even think about saving your new teammates life?” Ink blinked at me and shrugged his arms point up his hands beside his head.  
“Sorry but I was being threatened Dream. I needed to do what was best for us. If Nightmare had killed Fell than it’s still one less person on his team. It’s still a victory for us. I can easily recreate a Fell for his au.” Ink tapped the side of his skull. I take a few shaky breaths out of rage. My grip tightening on my staff.   
“You’re saying you don’t care about Fell’s life?” I whisper out as I looked at the ground.  
“No I care about my creation’s life! Don’t get me wrong Dream.” I could sense the worry shift into him. He walked towards me and held my shoulders. He smiled at me. Yet it felt so cold and empty. I can’t trust you. You’re words are empty Ink. So empty. I push him away and hit him on the side of his head with my staff. Ink held the side of his hhed stumbling away from me. Histeria started to crawl up my legs.  
“You’re working for him aren't you! YOU ARE A TRAITOR! YOU’VE BEEN ON IT FROM THE START!” I scream backing away from Ink into the portal.  
“Dream what are you talking about?” Ink asked me as he stood up. He looked at my body and froze up. Is he finally scared of me? Ink you sick bastard. I knew no one can like me for me. You were just working for my brother. What sick deal did you make with him?  
Ink’s POV  
Upon analyzing Dreams body I could tell he was having a panic attack. The way he shock and how rapid his breathing was. Did he really think I’m a traitor? No he can’t. He’s just upset I told Nightmare about Fell. I have to calm him down.  
“Dream buddy you’re having a panic attack. Can you sit down for me?”  
“Don’t treat me like a child Ink!” Dream screamed getting into a battle stand, “Why did you tell my brother about Fell?”  
“Okay Dream I get it. You’re angry about this. I’ll tell you Nightmare’s threat. He said he would make it so I was stuck in my au with no way out. I would be trapped in the white Hell for the rest of life. He said he would make sure I was forgotten. Make it so I never existed. Than he would bring you to me, but only so I watch him kill you.”  
“Why didn’t you fight back?” Dream fell to his knees breaking into a sob. His hands clenched into fist. Why are so cute when you’re angry Dreamy?   
“I’ll tell you,” I whispered walking over to him. I felt uncomfortable around Dream when he got like this.   
“Hurry up then,” Dream glared at me. His chest heaving with the quick breaths of panic.  
“He got a jump on me. He restrained me so I couldn’t fight back,” I walk to him and try to hug him. Dream pushed me away and got to his feet. He held his staff tightly.  
“I get it Ink. But I'm still mad. You should see Fell. Well before I healed him. He’s still in bad shape.” Dream walked out on me. I watched him go a gulped. I quickly throw my sash off me so I didn’t have to feel the guilt quickly crawling up my back. I sighed and flopped on the ground. The numbness of emptiness was all I had now. It was nice. I rolled onto my side with a blank mind. I swear I could hear Nightmare’s cackle. I sit up to try to find him. I couldn’t see him. I shrug and lay back now.


	6. Chapter 6

Blue’s POV  
I sat next to Fell around my dining room table. Ink and Dream sat on opposite sides of the table. It felt like someone slammed a concert wall between the two of them. Ink was fitching with his gloves, well Dream sat with his hands tightly holding each other. My thumbs rolling around each other. Fell coughed into his elbow.   
“Man I thought the Star Sans was more bubbly. Feels like one of Nightmare’s meetings,” Fell yawned his head hanging off the edge. Dream looked up his eye lights small. He stood up and slammed his hands on the table.  
“Oh I’m sorry to disappoint you, but this is how things are when we are waiting for someone to admit they messed up!” Dream snapped his head to look at Ink I stood up ready to stop a fight from breaking out. Ink’s left eye flashed into different shapes and colors.  
“Hey! I get it okay? Fell buddy, I’m sorry I told Nightmare.” He stood up and shallowly bowed to Fell. Fell looked up at him and swallowed his saliva. Dream eased into his seat. I watched the anger melt away from him. He was still tense though.  
“It’s okay Ink. I know how Nightmare works, and I’m sure you wouldn't just tell him for the kicks.”  
“Okay guys now that the water is cleared. Let’s talk about Fell.” I eased into my seat with Ink following my lead. Dream looked up at me and nodded.  
“That’s true. With Underfell as negative as it is I can’t get in there. My powers block me.”Dream siged and rubbed his arm. Fell blinked at him and raised his hand.  
“Wait, you can’t go to Underfell because of the negativity?” Fell blinked at him.  
“Ya I can’t enter negative Au’s, just as Nightmare can’t enter positive au’s.” Dream looked up at Fell.  
“Underswap is a pretty happy Au and he can get in here.”  
“Au’s like Heaventale.”  
“Oh...makes more sense. So if those au’s are under attack you can’t help?”  
“Yes. And even if I could enter them I would be powerless with all that negativity flying around.”   
“So what if you can’t enter Underfell? I can open portals on my own. I can get to Underswap. We’ve proved that you can enter my dreams.”  
“There’s one thing you’re looking over Fell,” I cut in pointing my finger in the air.  
“Ya the monsters of Underfell are going to attack you with how hurt you are,” Ink gestured to his whole body. Feel looked down and shrugged.  
“Well were am I supposed to go? Not like I’m buddy buddy with a bunch of the Au’s like you three.”  
“You can live with me,” I offer him. My eyes turning into stars. Fell blinked and looked around my house.  
“I would hate to bother ya,” Fell told me.  
“Oh it would be no trouble! Plus we can get to know each other!” I grabbed Fell’s hand. He looked at our hands.  
“Ya you and Blue would be great roommates. He can catch you up on our team well Dream and I continue our work.” Ink smiled at us. Dream nodded.  
“Plus my house doesn’t have an extra bed,” Dream piped in nodding to us. Fell gulped looking between the three of us.  
“You guys are too nice. You tryn’ to murder me?” Fell pulled his hand away from mine. Ink burst out laughing well Dream giggled. I look between them and smiled joining in with their laughter. Fell pushed his chair away from the table weirded out.  
“Man Fell you’re funny! We ain’t trying to kill you. We just want to make sure you’re safe. We like to make sure our teammates are safe. Plus you can help Blue with his training,” Ink said with a smile. Dream nodded happy with his response.   
“Well then I guess it’s okay,” Fell looked at me with an awkward smile.  
“Well if the meetings over I have some things to attend to today,” Dream pushed his chair back. His brushed off his bright blue shorts. Ink looked at him and shrugged.  
“Ya we should wait until Fell’s healed up before we plan an attack,” Ink nodded and fell to the side of his chair into a portal. Dream walked over to me and opened his arms. I complete the hug rubbing his back.  
“Have a good day Blue,” Dream told me before leaving through my front door. He was grabbing his bag filled with gold. I smile watching him go. I start to straighten up the chairs pushing them back in.  
“Hey uhh Blue,” Fell pushed his chair back into the table. I look into his red eyes and smile.  
“Yes Fell?”  
“Thank you for letting me crash here. It gives me time to think about what I’d say to boss.” Fell looked away from me.  
“I can help you with that if you want.” I tell him with my hands still gripping the back of a chair.  
“Nah I know him better than you do. You’ve already done too much for me anyways.” Fell flushed out of embarrassment. I hum in understanding. Fell gulped as he looked out the window.  
“It was wride to see Ink and Dream tense. I always thought that they were best friends.”  
“Oh they are! In fact, I've never seen them fight like this before. It’s just Dream has been struggling lately and Ink’s not sure how to handle it.” I answered him.   
“Oh well I hope things ease up between the two of them.” Fell stuck his hands in his pockets.  
“Me too. I miss my friends,” I sigh walking into the kitchen. I missed the Saturday hangouts and getting Nice Cream every other day. I miss the movie marathons and Dream’s laughter when Ink cracks a joke. I miss the late night phone calls. The ones were we chat until three in the morning until Paps yells at us to quiet down. I know my friends though. Things will get better between Dream and Ink. I look around my kitchen for what seems like the tenth time that day to see if we need anything from the store. I was hoping to cook a nice meal for everyone in the house.   
Dream’s POV  
I opened a portal into Sciencetale after I had gotten rubbing alcohol from Underswap. Sure I have healing magic, but I can only heal so much before I get too tired to do any more. Got to make sure that no one gets an infection right? Plus clean cuts and injuries are much easier to heal. I walk up to Sci's lab and knocked on the door. The cool metal felt nice on my hands. The nerves embedded inside my bones jolting to life from the sensation. Sci opened the door with a wide smile.  
“Oh Dream! I wasn’t expecting you today. Come on in friend,” He stepped aside to let me in. I walk in looking around the place a bit.  
“How’s Outer? I heard he got hurt during training.” I turn to Sci as he pressed the button to close the door. He glanced back at me with his white eye lights.  
“He’ll be okay. It wasn’t a big injury, but just enough so he can’t train for the rest of the week.”  
“Oh. Think we can pay him a visit?” I asked him.  
“Well duh. Whatever the leader thinks is best.” Sci smirked at me, with his hand on his hip. I walk past him snickering a bit. I went to the computer and booted it up. I look at the giant screen smiling a bit. I type in the ten passwords set up to open some files. The files for my team, one without Ink. We call ourselves Last Hope. A team I compiled of Sans that know of the Au’s and were willing to do anything for the multiverse. My team started with Sci., my rock. He helped me plan out our moves. He did most of the work I couldn't do well I was with the Stars. Outer is one of my two on field fighters.   
I smile as I hear a knock on the door. I check the clock. It’s training time! That has to be Dance. I ran to the door as it opened. I throw myself into Dance’s arms. He caught me laughing as he tried to keep his balance. One he could stand up straight he swept me off my feet. I could hear Sci laughing at us. I didn’t care at the moment as I nuzzled into Dance. Dance was the second guy on the field, and my beloved boyfriend.   
“Oh my starry Dream how are you?”   
“Mmm better now that you’re here. Ready to train?” I ask him as I rolled out his arms. I gracefully landed on my feet. Dance smiled at me.  
“Ya. I’m sure you heard about Outer.”  
“Ya poor guy.”  
It was a few hours later, but we finally finished training. I was walking with Dance through Outertale to find Outer. I felt bad for him. If I were there than maybe I could have healed him. I can heal him now at least. Dance stood beside me as I knocked on Outter’s door. I jump hearing whistling, and it sounds like Ink. Dance stood in front of me and looked over his shoulder. Ink waved at Dance before he kept walking. I sigh in relief glad Ink didn’t see me. Outer opened the door and gave me a smile.  
“Dream! I was wondering when I could see you again,” Outer greeted me with a smile. He stepped aside letting the two of us walk in.  
“How long has it been? A month?” Outer continued as he limped to the couch. He sat down and put his foot up on the couch. I blinked at him and got a chair. I sat by his leg and looked down. He was wearing a block boat.  
“Ya. I’ve been laying low again so none of the Stars find out about our team. Want me to heal that?” I pointed at the boat. Outer sat up and started to take it off.  
“Ya. I get it. I still miss seeing you though buddy. Sci is real lonely without you.”Outer laid back down yawning. I was real close to Sci. He is the one that found out I have extreme anxiety. I’m not about to take medicine though, but Sci has a prescription ready. I told him I would start taking them once this war was over. I needed to stay stable, and taking meds might change that. So for now I deal with anxiety in alternative ways. Dance leaned on the couch arm beside Outer’s head. I start to heal his leg. The soft yellow glow lighting up my face. I could see Dance smiling at me.  
“How did you get hurt Outer?” I glanced up at him. He started to laugh.  
“We were doing an obstacle course and I slipped on the mud and hit my leg on a rock.”  
“Ouch,” I tell him. Dance is just nodding off into space. I stand up and chat with Outer for a bit. I smile as I feel Dance’s arms wrap around my lower spin.  
“Come onnnn Dream we have date,” Dance whined. It’s been awhile since we’ve gone out. Maybe three months. It amazed me that Dance still stayed with me. I nod nuzzling my face into the side of his skull.  
“Welp you herd the man I gotta go,” I hug Outer tightly. He hugged back just as tight. Man, I love my teammates.  
“Oh alright Dream. See you later champ!” Outer waved goodbye as we left his house. I walked through a portal that Dance opened. I giggle as he takes my hand. I look around the beach of some pirate au. I watched Dance roll out an oversized towel before sitting down. I smile at him and sit down. A soft yelled brushing my cheeks. We were facing each other. The back of his hand running along the side of my face. I hum leaning towards his hand. I’ve missed his touch so much. I curled up closer to him thinking. I frown looking away from Dance. My head swimming with paranoid thoughts.  
“Dreamy what’s on your mind?” He asked pulling his hand away. I look up at him.  
“Oh it’s Star Sans stuff,” I tell him with a weak smile. Dance frowns at this. He squeezed my shoulders a bit in a loving way.  
“Nice fake smile. Star Sans stuff sums up to Ink. So what did he do now?”  
“The normal run away when I have a panic attack. Belittling me. But the thing that really bugged me is that he ratted out Fell to Nightmare!” I almost yelled as I crossed my arms looking away from him. Dance frowned even more at this. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders. He used his other hand to hold my exposed hand.   
“He told Nightmare that you guys were breaking out Fell?”  
“Ya and he came to us on the verge of death! God I want to slap him!” I screamed before melting into Dance’s chest.  
“It feels like I barely know him Dance. I’ve known him for fifteen years. We use to be so close. What happened to us?” I asked in a whisper. Dance pulled me onto his lap. His legs wrapped around me.   
“I don’t know, but I’m here for you now my star.”  
“Thank you Dance.” I whip a forming faint yellow tear away. Dance smiled at me. I could love in his eyes, but something else was there. That something else was respect. Something I rarely got from anyone thanks to my positive aura. I curled up closer to Dance and smiled.  
“God Dance. I love you. You’re the best thing in my life. If I could go back and say yes when you first asked me to date you I would.” I smile up at him. Dance blinked at me and started to blush. He hugged me tighter.  
“You’re the reason I dance babe.” He told me as I beamed up at him. Why should I worry about Ink when I have him? Ink clearly stopped caring about me. I pulled Dance down so our teeth touched. He pulled up and turned on a portable radio. I guess I never noticed it. It was the one I got him for our second month anniversary. He helps me up to my feet. I blush as his hands rest on my hips. I smile at him as he started to dance with me. We stayed until the stars started to come out. I don’t remember what we had said to each other well we danced. ALl I knew was that I felt so warm inside my bones. Than I remember going to his house and staying with him all night. I was in heaven. I didn’t think about any of the Stars, or my brother. I just remember bed sheets and passion.


	7. Chapter 7

Ink’s POV  
“Today is the day,” I tell myself. I was looking in the mirror and splashed water on my face. Before I put on my stash I didn’t feel these nerves. Sometimes I hate having emotions. I started to jump up and down a bit shaking out my wrist, just to get out my jitters. Today is the day I’m going to tell Dream and Blue about my soul. I had invited them over for lunch. I grabbed the hand towel and wipe off the water from my face. I walk out and started to prepare lunch for everyone. My friends should be coming around two. I had asked Blue to leave Fell at his house. I just wanted my closest friends to know about this. It was my advantage against Error. I sigh and started to make some tea party type sandwiches. My hands were shaking. I’ve never told anyone about my soul situation. It was nerve wracking honestly. I feared that if it got out that everyone would lose their trust in me. I sigh looking at the clock on my wall frowning. The minutes counting down to their arrival would last for too long.  
I jumped at the sudden ring my doorbell. I looked at the time. Five minutes past two. I walked to the door and opened it. Dream looked much more at ease. Blue seemed excited about our lunch. Man, I just noticed how awkward things have been between the three of us. Maybe me telling them about my soul will let us have a fresh start.  
“Hey guys!” I created my friends. I open my arms to hug Dream. He stepped back, so Blueberry rushed into my arms. I smile hugging him. Why didn’t Dream hug me? I thought we were okay.  
“I’m here for the free food, and what you wanted to tell us.” Dream told me walking into my house. His arms crossed. I tensed at the hostility he displayed. I can’t be scared of Dream can? Oh he’s just too cute and sweet to be scared of. I reason out my irrational fear, and followed after Dream. Blue walked behind me. I take note of his walk. It was bouncy and his chest was puffed out. He must be feeling good. That’s good, maybe he’ll react just fine with what I’m about to tell them. I sit down on my little living room chair. Blue and Dream shared the love seat. In front of us was some blackberry black tea on the coffee table. The sandwitches set up on plates in front us. A small bowl held some salde. Dream toke his salde and started eating. His eyes had a distant look. I shivered a bit. I should lighten the mood before I tell them. I smile a bit towards Dream.  
“Ink I’ve got things to do still. Tell us now,” Dream speaks his voice icy and cold. Nothing like the happy Dream I remember meeting. The one that healed me after my battle with Error. The one that took me to his house and feed me. The one that promised me forever. I see Blue slap his shoulder frowning.  
“Dream you need to loosen up! We all agreed in chat that Ink telling Nightmare was the best thing he could have done in that moment,” Blue scolds him. Dream looked Blue in the eyes. I see anger flash in them before he turned away from him. Wride, I've never seen Blue scold Dream before.  
“Doesn’t mean I have to like it Blue,” He told him. Blue slammed his hand on my coffee table making Dream jump. Wow! Blue’s really mad at him!  
“Ya but it means you put it behind you and treat Ink with respect he deserves!” Blue raised his voice. I blinked at the drama folding out in front of me. Blue sighs looking back at me. “I’m sorry Ink. Maybe with should go.”  
“N-no wait!” I reach out and put my hands on the shoulders. Dream looked at me and his eyes softened.  
“It’s that important huh?” He asked me and held my hand. I felt warmth spread through my body. I look down and nod. Dream takes a deep breath. Finally the Dream I know.  
“I’m sorry Ink, I guess...I’m just mad. I’ll listen.” He promised me with a smile.   
The meal went great. We were all making jokes, and just being friends. I love my friends. Once we finished our nice lunch I grabbed my tea cup. I tapped on it with my bony fingers. The small clinking sound caught Dream and Blueberry’s attention. What did I do to get such wonderful friends? I thought to myself and take a deep breath.  
“I have a confession to make,” I see Dream shift to sit more upright. His hands cupped tougher on his lap. Blue leaned more into the soft cushions of the love seat. tilting his head at me.  
“It’s my biggest secret and I’ve never told anyone. In fact telling you guys this now still hard I trust the two of you with my life. But I still can't believe I'm telling you guys this. This is crazy. My secret. It’ll change everything.” I put my hand over my chest. It felt so tight. Is this what Dream's panic attacks feels like? This sucks. Suddenly I feel at ease again. I look at Dream knowing it was him. I smile in apercation. “I don’t have a soul.” I hear Blue gasp.  
“What?” Dream asked. His outer hand clenching the inner one.  
“I’m soulless. It’s why I never showed you my states before.” I tell him. Dream looked down at his hands. No emotions shown on Dream's face. He was trembling a bit  
“I-ink that’s a lot to take in,” Blue told me.  
“I’m sorry I never told you before.” I tell him. I yell as half a salde fell hit my face. I whip it off to see Dream standing up straight. His hands clenched into fist at his sides. He was glaring at me.  
“Fifteen years,” He mumbled before slashing out his arm, “I’VE KNOWN YOU FOR FIFTEEN YEARS!”   
“Dream what the fuck?!” I shouted back gesturing the slade that was spilled all over my floor.  
“Dream sit down,” Blue grabbed his arm and tugged him a bit. Dream pulled his arm away from Blue glaring at me. He pulled out his staff.  
“So you were acting this whole time? If you have no soul that means your emotionless.” Dream pointed his staff at me. Blue jumped up going to take Dream’s staff away. Dream stepped away from him, “STOP IT BLUE!”  
“Blue stay out of this!” I snapped at him. I held up my hands ready to grab broomie. Dream growled at me.  
“No. I wear this paints on my stash so I feel emotions. It’s why I have a bad memory. No I love the both of you. Dream I-you guys are the most important people in my life." I tell Dream. Dream starts to cry. Tears are rolling down his face. His shoulders were back. His legs trembling. His eyes showed anger, mistrust, betrayal, and sadness. His other hand clenched in a fist at his side still. Oh god I’ve hurt him! I’ve never wanted to hurt him like this! No Dream I’m sorry! I was just scared!   
“Dream….I’m so sorry. I should have told you sooner. You understand the fear of being used!” I reach out to him. Dream scream going to fire an arrow at me. I hold up my arms as Blue swings a blue bone at him. Dream freezes breathing heavily. Blue was breathing quickly.  
“STOP IT DREAM!” Blue yelled before slapping Dream’s staff out of his hands. I ease into my chair sighing in relief. Dream falls back into the love seat sobbing once Blue pulled his bone away. He was shaking as he cried.  
“Ink I’ve told you everything!” He cried as Blue stood up. Two bones in hand ready to get between the two of us. I just laugh a bit. Blue eyes widen as he looked at me.  
“I’m sorry Dream but if Nightmare’s gang know this it could have been used against me,” I tell him laughing. Dream looked at me startled. His perfect yellow eyes going into small points. They were about the size of the end of a pin tak.  
“Ink seriously! You can’t be laughing in a moment like this!” Blue gestured around the room, “I-I-I need to go home. We both do! I need to just not look at you.” Blue stormed out through a portal. Dream grabbed his staff as he looked at me and whipped away his tears.  
“Congratulations of getting over your fear...thanks for telling me,” He walked through a portal. I jolted at his voice. There was disopment in Dream’s voice. I’ve never heard him disappointed before. Let alone him being disappointed in me.  
Blueberry’s POV  
I can’t remember much of what happened after I screamed at Ink. I just remember stumbling around in my house. I could hear the eochy voices of my brother asking if I was okay. I remember meeting his eyes. I shake my head. I wasn’t okay. I just found out my best friend was soulless. It changes everything really. Just as he had said. I was crying I think. Because the horrible smell of smoke was filling my nose from Papyrus. I’m sure Fell was hiding, because I don’t remember seeing him. I was curled up in my brothers arms. Just like I did with my old Papyrus. I hugged him crying. Maybe I was screaming, because my throat hurt. I just needed to be weak once again. Just like when I was in the anti-void, just like my life before I learned about Au’s. I think Papyrus tucked me into my bed. I’m sure he was talking to me. One thing I remember clearly is the shocked look on his face. Did I tell him about Ink that night? I most likely did. ALl I know is that my body was numb.  
Dream’s POV  
My house was trashed. As soon as I went home I had thrown a fit. My plates were broken, my bedroom door was hanging off its hinges. I was in a rage. My chest was so tight. I could hear Nightmare’s laughter.  
“Looks like you’re best friends with a traitor,” I could hear him teasing me. I turn to see him standing in my doorway. I pull my arrow back and shot at him. It went through him. That’s never happened before. Is he now immune to my arrows?? The only thing that could hurt him was my arrows. It didn’t make sense. I feel my knees. My head felt light. Was I breathing? I started sobbing as I curled up in a ball. I wanted to scream. I let out a scream, I think someone herd.  
“Dream?” Sci called as he busted my door down. He walked through Nightmare kneeling by my side.  
“Oh god Dream!” He picked me up as he looked over me.   
“Can you see him?” I ask Sci between breaths. Sci looked behind him and his eyes widen.  
“Dream I’m taking you to my house. You’re hallucinating.” He helped me up to my feet. I could feel his panic and everything, yet his voice was so calm. It drove me crazy. I wish I could stay as calm as he did.  
And so the chapter closes on Arch 1: Building Mistrust. Will Dream and Ink work things out? Will Nightmare leave Fell alone? Can Nightmare's gang be stopped? If only the Stars could light out the path.


	8. Chapter 8

Ink’s POV  
The next day was awkward. After I told my teammates about my soul. Dream was acting different. He was borderline aggressive. Blueberry wasn’t even looking me in the eyes! It’s really upsetting me. It made my stomach twist in a knot. I wanted to throw up. I sit across from my teammates well Fell had his arm around Blue’s shoulders. I sigh and buried my face into my hands.  
“I get things are going to be wride between us after my big secret is out. I just ...I'm sorry,” I tell my members. Dream looked at me and took a deep breath and smiled.  
“Ink I’m beyond angry with you, but this is a meeting. So I’ll be civil,” Dream told me. Blueberry looked up at us.   
"Thank you…" I look at Dream to see a cold smile on his face. I see Blue shrinking away from Dream. Why is he scared? It's Dream. I rub my face once again.   
"Listen since I'm soulless I can't die, so I'm going in on a solo mission," I tell my teammates. Fell looked shocked. I guess Blue didn’t tell him about my soul, well my lack of one.  
"No. That plan is not happening!" Dream scolded me as he crossed his arms.  
"Yes it is Dream. Listen with your healing powers and my ability to paint my body parts back. It'll be fine." I try to reassure him. Dream glared at me as he sat up taller.  
"Ink as angry as I am with you. I'm not letting you do it! Even if you can't die. I don’t want my best friend getting seriously injured!" Dream yelled at me.  
"I have to agree with Dream Ink. I don't want you getting hurt." Blue toke my hand.  
"Jesus you guys have balls," Fell looked between the three of us. His looked excited.   
"Listen. If I can distract Nightmare's gang long enough than you can take them down. From the inside. You can inside the palace and end this whole thing. Find his weakness." I sighed as Dream clenched his fist. He whipped away forming tears.  
"Ink ...if you die. I'll be angry." Blue sighed and hugged himself and leaned into Fell. Fell hugged Blue closer.   
"I get it." I gron and hugged Blue. Dream came to my side and hugged me. I look down at him and flinched at his tears. Fell laughed as he let go of Blue.  
“Man not only do you guys have guts, but you love each other! I’ve never seen this before. Listen if Ink can’t die or whatever. Then, I say let’s go with his plan. Maybe we can break in and shut Nightmare down. I know his place after all.” Fell smiled at me. I smile back at Fell. Finally someone who gets it. I see Dream look up at me. He sighed and I look at him. He wrapped his arms tightly around my neck. I jump. We haven’t been this close for a year. I hug him back and hold the back of his head. I let him cry into my chest. I start to rub his back and smiled.  
“Hey Dream. I promise everything will be okay.” I hold his cheek making him look me in the eyes. I was pushing back any blush threatening to show itself. Dream held my hand and nodded. So it was settled. I’m going to fight Nightamre’s gang.  
I stood in Underfell. We had gotten Fell's warning, and I was waiting. Thanks to Fell we knew they had to be attacking soon. Dream and Nightmare are similar really. They both have to plan out an attack. Otherwise they wouldn't go for it. They would both waist the opportunity to win if they couldn't plan the attack. According to Fell attacking a big Au like Underfell took three weeks of planning. Well today marks three weeks after Fell's attack. I held broomie in my hand bouncing on my feet. My soul was drumming against my chest. I was nervous about this attack. If I fail, than this war could be over. I was the only equal appointed against Error in the whole Multiverse.  
Dream, Blue, and Fell had gotten the monsters of Underfell into Dream's little world. Fell is going with Blue to Nightmare's palace. Dream said he would stay in his Au to watch the monsters in Underfell, and we are sure Dream can't enter Dreamtale anymore. After Nightmare became corrupted, he went to making the world as negative as possible.   
Soon a portal opened and a glitching laughter filled the air.  
"W-w-w-where'S yo-0-ur teammates-282-Ink? Did they leave y0u?" Error asked me as he came out. I watched Horror, Killer, Dust, and Nightmare file in after him. I look for the mystery member. He randomly came in, and I've never gotten a good look at him. His black and white clothes perfectly blended in the background of any Snowdin, and that's were Nightmare's gang likes to attack. They want to get ride of the Sans in a world. He was always the hardest to take out to all shared dodging ability of any Sans. Than right after came the second most troublesome monster to take out in any world, Undyne.   
"You really are all alone. Take him out. Than enslave this Au," Nightmare ordered. I tried to dodge their attacks, but they all came at once. I got hit by Dust's bone, blasted by Error, and thrown my Nightmare. I was sliding across the snow hugging brommie closer to me. I stick my foot out and got up to my forearms. I slashed my brush flinging out blue paint. I needed everyone to stop moving to have a chance against all of them. Error, Dust, and Horror moved out of the way of the attack. Killer froze on the spot, looking at me. Blood lost shining in his eye lights. Nightmare started walking despite me hitting him with my paint. I stare at him in shock. He wasn't taking damage.   
"Did Dream never tell you? I don't take any magical damage." Nightmare laughed slapping me across the face. Error strung me up to the Grillbys. I scream a bit feeling the strings dig into my bones. They were slicing into them, like cooking string cutting into chicken. I bring my knee up sending a wave of bones after them. Horror jumped away as Dust took the hit. He smiled as Horror ran at me and swung his axe into my leg. I screamed bloody murder from the raging pain. From the knee down, my leg was gone. Drips of bone marrow leaked out from it. He raised his axe again before falling. My eyes widen seeing Dream. He opened a portal above me and sliced at some strings with a straight sword he had brought. I close my eyes feeling numb from the absurd amount of pain I was feeling. I fell to the grounding rolling a few feet away. I look up to see Dream shooting arrows at Nightmare. Error was on the ground and holding the sides if his skull screeching in pain. Did cutting his strings cause him that much pain? I push myself up to when I noticed Dust walking to me. Horror was dragging a glitching Error into a portal. I hold bromine out ready to swing at the emotionless psycho. Dust fell to the ground as Dream stood on top of him. He stomped on his head and Dust passed out.  
"Dream! Really how angry are you?" Nightmare came around and looked at Dust. His tentacles raised and where lashing in anger.   
"I never knew someone so happy could become so murderous," Nightmare smiled at him like a mad man. I bite a cap of a paint vile and used it to start painting my leg. If I can get up and help Dream, then we'll be okay.  
"It's over Nightmare!" Dream screamed at him before firing arrows. No mercy was coming from Dream. What Nightmare said was true, Dream is out for blood. Nightmare looked panicked as he tried to dodge all the arrows. He glared at Dream before throwing himself at me. I went to run off, before he could tackle me. I failed, Nightmare slammed into me. His arms were wrapped around my rib cage. His fingers wrapped around my ribs. A portal opened underneath us. I looked back to see Dream reaching out towards me. The world was moving seemed to move in slow motion. I reach out for Dream to feel my fingers brush his. He went to grab my hand, before the portal shut. My skull smashed into the ground. The pain lasted for a second before the world went balck.  
Dream's POV  
I stood still. I was standing right above the spot were Ink diapered. I felt the world stop, yet it was still turning. My vizion spun the forest into cricals. The negativity of the Au is suffocating. I feel my chest tighten. It was different from a panic attack. No this feeling was pure dread. I turn to see Killer carrying Dust away. The blue paint had fainted off his clothes I guess. I can’t see very clearly, the spinning world making my vision blurry. I hold out my hand. I have no idea why, maybe to stop them? Whatever it was it was pointless. I fell to the ground and stared at my hands. The hands that were so close to saving Ink. Our fingers touched, but Ink was gone. I let him get taken by my brother. I rolled onto my side sobbing. Ink was gone. He was taken in the portal. I heard a portal open from behind me.   
"DREAM!" Blue screamed as he came to my side. I looked up at Blue before I tackled him into a hug. I continued to sob as Blue held me close. My chest heaving up and down with the ugly cries. I was screaming as I hugged him closer.  
"What happened here? I only see one color of paint." Fell asked. He kneed down next to me and joined in rubbing my back.  
"W-w-when. I-I got-t-t her-r-re I-ink was d-own. I went to save him. NIGHTMARE KIDNAPPED HIM!" I screamed the last part breaking into more of the violent sobs. Blue and Fell gasped. I was shaking in Blue's arms. I gripped his scruff a bit pulling myself closer to them. Ink is gone because of me. Who knows what they'll do to him. I'm sorry Ink! I'm sorry. You can't be a traitor if they hurt you like that. I'm sorry I doubted you.  
Blue picked me up and carried me to his home. I was laid down on his bed, and wrapped in two blankets. I think I’m in shock. I just watched Ink get kidnapped, and I so close to saving him.  
Oh Ink I’m sorry.  
It was two days after the event. I was looking down at the device Sci had made our team. It was a blackberry type device. It was so we could all communicate without our messages being tracked, and it really helped communication for a certain member on the team. I looked at the tea sitting on my desk and flipped up the top and turned the phone sideways.   
“Hey I have a mission for you,” I send the message. I close the top and set the device back down. I didn’t expect him to respond for an hour or more. I take a sip from my tea looking dead ahead. I stare at my chart in front of me zoning out.  
Bring.  
I jump at the sound of the device receiving a message. I look at it and hum happily.  
“Ya. We need to bust out Ink,” Heresponded.  
“Any info about attacks?”  
“Yep. One on Underlust in a month. Here I’ll send a picture.”   
I frown reading each of the au’s being attacked. Many of the Au’s on the list are the ones I draw power from. The others were random Au’s that were neutral to both sides of our war. I nod my head sending the picture to Sci.  
“Let’s stage something.”  
“Alright.”  
I snap the device shut and rub my face. I call up Sci looking into my tea. We needed to set up a meeting. So we can plan a counter attack on all these attacks. Nightmare’s attacks were becoming more frequent. I think my spy had revealed their healing powers, so Nightmare was becoming more reckless. If all his members can be healed faster, than he can lead more attacks. Last Hope can’t hide in the shadows anymore. This was going to be a long couple of days.


	9. Chapter 9

Nightmare’s POV  
I walk down the halls of my home. My teammates were gathered in the living room playing games and such. Whatever childish whims they were fulfilling were none of my consures. I was making my way to the basement.That was were we kept all the cells to hold our prisoners, or Horror’s play things. I was holding Ink’s giant paintbrush in one of my tentacles above my head. My hands stuffed in my pockets. I turn around a corner to see Ink sitting on the ground. He had his back faced towards the cell doors, he was sitting crossed legged, and was hugging himself. I looked Ink’s stash. We usually strip our prisoners of weapons, and stuck them in magic proof cells. I was fine making an exception to leave Ink with his paints. I remember one of my late night stacklings feeling nothing come from Ink when he had it off. I had a few throy’s for it, all I know is that he needs that stash on if I wanted to feed off his emotions. Ink glared at me and turned his head away. His leg was fully back after Horror chopped it off. I may have thrown a fit when I saw he had done that. I do still quite fancy Ink. He’s intriguing to me. He’s hard to anger and even harder to make him afraid. It was a nice challenge at times. I smiled the squid tilting my head down to look at him.   
“Hello Ink. Enjoying your new room?” I asked him taniting him with his brush. Ink looked at me. His left eye a pound that was a vibrant red. I looked into it and couldn’t stop my face from feeling warm. I’m sure it was the high of his anger that caused this reaction from me. Ink looked at me startled.   
“Are you blushing?” Ink asked grabbing the bars of his prison. I jumped away from him, and my face felt warmer. Oh no, not this feeling again! I held my head higher glaring down at him with my one eye. My apandages lashing around. I knew I had to appear more menacing. I stepped away from Ink to put space between us. As much as I loved toying with him. I would have to put space between us. This emotion he managed to turn on was bad. I couldn’t let such a weakness be shown.  
“Listen here candy bag of trash. You’re gonna be held here for the rest of your miserable, and I’ll win this battle. So why don’t you expect the fate of the Multiverse and tell me how to take down your little team?” I tilt my head smirking. Ink smiled at me a bit, that’s odd.   
“Oh my god! Nightmare you’re face is so blue! Mmm kinda cute honestly,” Ink looked me up and down. I stare down at him shock. I growl and dropped his brush behind me and stalked forward. I push my face against the bars so our foreheads touched.  
“Listen here you fucking freak. You’re gonna help me destroy my brother, so I suggest you stop taunting me,” I warn him. He just smiled pressing our teeth together. I jumped away from him pressing my back against the wall behind me. My entire body felt hot from embarrassment.  
“Oh my god! Nightmare you are joy!” Ink fell to the ground laughing. He held his midsection heaving in between his laughing fits. I rub furiously at my mouth. I stormed out of the room. My feet hammered against the ground. I had to get away from that deranged monster.  
Error’s POV  
I was leaning against the wall next to the door that lead to the cells. I was trying to listen to what Nightmare was saying to Ink. U-uuu-gh what the hell are-667-th0se to ceph-one-alopods talking about? I’ve always noticed his fascination with that freak. I couldn’t understand it, after all Ink is just another mistake. I jumped away as Nightmare practically sprinted out of the room. He looked freaked out. I've never seen him actually nervous about something. It unnerved me to see him like this. What the hell did Ink do? I walk into the cells to look at him. The artist looked amused and confused.  
“What diD yo-a-aAA- d0 squ-uid-d-d-d?” I asked him glaring at him. I made sure to keep three feet between the two of us. Last thing I need is the abomination touching me. The thought of it touching me made me shiver. The error’s surrounding my body growing in numbers. Ink looked at me with hatred.  
“Why not ask him?” Ink replied back and his eyes shifted to the floor behind me. I follow his eyes casually to see his brush. Of course. NightmAre must 0f br0ught this to tau-unt him with It. I hold up my hand and use my strings to pull it into my hands. As soon as it touched my hand I felt sick. The smooth wood burned my hand. This is what Ink used to create those pointless specks in the multiverse. I look at him from the corner of my eye to see him scowling.  
“Ink. I’mmmmm g0ing to destr0y th-2334-e multiverse s0 0-o-only the classic timelines are lef-ffff-err0r-t,” I vowed looking him dead in the eyes. I’ve never kept a promise in my life, but this is the one I will keep. Ink glared at me his eye lights turning into white dots. Those dots indicated the most sincere emotion from Ink, numbness. I know of Ink’s soul. He can’t die. His fist clenching the bars tighter. I look into his eyes with a blank face. No I didn’t feel extreme hatred, nor am I amused. I feel neutral about what was happening. I was telling Ink that I won’t give up on what I believed in. That is all. I turn walking away with Ink’s brush. Out of the conner of my eye I see Lust walking down the halls with a tray of food. I roll my eyes and kept walking. It still confuses me why Nightmare let the slut stay on the team. He had no use to us.  
I prop Ink’s brush by the door before I left.  
“What will you do once you kill all the Au’s Error huh? Once their all dead what will you do?” Ink screamed after me. I could hear the clattering of metal followed his question. I look down the hall. To be completely honest I hadn’t planned that far ahead yet. Maybe stay alive to keep Ink from creating those monstrous creatures he adores. I sigh walking down the hallways thinking of my vow.  
Dream’s POV  
I was crouched around the corner. My aura dimmed down so so brother couldn’t tell I was here. I’ve gotten quite good at dimming my aura. Thanks to Sci I have more control with most of my powers. I aim my arrow up at a camera at the end of the hallway, right were he said it would be. I smile a bit knowing the loyalty he must have for me. He was selling out Nightmare’s secrets, and my dear brother isn’t very forgiving to traitors. I let my string go. The arrow zipped down the hall hitting the camera right in the center of the screen. A few sparks flew from the camera as it powered down. My arrow shattering the screen. Miniature glass shards littered the stone floor. I pull my staff into my chest and look over my shoulder for the second camera. I aim my bow once again breaking the last camera. This one let out a small pop at it broke. I lean against the wall hearing the happy humming of Lust. I look around the corner to see him walking by with a tray of food. I lashed my staff out and tripped him. Lust let out a small scream and dropped the tray. The food scattered across the floor. The cup filled with water rolled away. Water splatted the walls. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. I pushed him against the wall and hold my finger up to my teeth. I grabbed the keys from his hip and nodded. Lust weakly held up his hands as I tapped him on the side of his head. I made sure to swing though, but I restrained my power. I smile a bit at the easy interaction, and the perfect show we put up for the camera that was behind me. Lust’s timing was perfect. It couldn’t have gone better. I look at the cells to see Ink. The cells were dark and moldy. The smell that came from was unpleasant for sure. Some smelt like the dead, and dust covered the floors. I shivered at the monsters who must have died down here. Soon the familiar brown of Ink’s close came into my vision.  
“Ink,” I whisper and started to unlock his cell. He turned his head a bit and smiled at me. His eyes flashed warm colors.  
“Oh Dream!” He ran towards me once I opened the door. Ink’s arms engulfed around me and cutting off my air supply. I couldn’t help but giggle and hug him back.  
“How did you get here so fast?” He questioned and tilted his head.  
“Oh-I spent the last few days looking for ways in!”  
“But I saw your arrow hit a camera. Like you had a map of the place.” Ink let me go. Oh no he’s catching on!  
“Ink we have to find your brush! Before someone comes.” I take his hand. I start to run past were Lust was. I look down to see him lying on the ground with his eyes closed. His hand loosely pointing towards the exit of the place, “I think it’s this way!” I tug Ink’s hand more, and mentally thank Lust for the hint. Ink keeps up with me, but I can sense his supposition. I see Ink’s brush by the door. Ink drops some paint on the ground before going through to grab broomie. Once he had it, we jump into the inky portal. I look around to see we’re inside my house. I gulp and turn to Ink. He stood with his feet shoulder length apart. His head tilted down as he held his brush in his right hand. The wood end resting on the ground. His left arm hung dead by his side.  
“Dream. I know you didn’t knock out Lust,” Ink tilted his head up a bit, “You don’t harm others. It hurts you as well.” He put his brush away and started walking towards me. Oh this is menacing. I started to back away until my back hit the wall. I look behind me to see the soft pastel yellow of my wallpaper. I scream a bit as Ink’s hands slammed beside my head.  
“How did you know there were cameras? How did you know my brush was by the exit?” He asked me tilting his head. I look into his white eye lights and started to shake. They were so empty, just like he was. I start to breath quickly looking past Ink. The panic setting in. My knees were shaking, and my body weight dropped. My strength was gone. I could barely hold myself up. I used the wall for support.  
“DREAM ANSWER ME!” Ink screamed in my face. His breath was warm. I start to weep and push Ink away.  
“S-s-stop it Ink! You're-scaring me!” I yell back as Ink slammed his left hand into the wall again.  
“Answer me,” Ink growled leaning in closer. I punch him across the face and dash to my office. I slam the door shut and locked the door. I press my back asking the wall. I started to fumble for my phone, and dialed Blue’s number,. I hear Ink slam on the door.  
“Dream!” I hear Blue frantaily call on the other side of life, “What was that noise?”  
“Ink’s gone crazy! H-help!” I sob into the phone.  
“Where are you?” Blue asked calmly, but the panic still used in his voice. His training had made him rational in these situations.   
“H-home.” I answer. I hear Blue open a portal. I cover my ears as the shouting rang outside the door.I could hear things break and more shooting follow. I sobbed into my thighs and curled up tighter, and waited for when it was safe to come out.


	10. Chapter 10

Ink’s POV  
I was looking at my phone as Dream walked in with Blue. Blue was glaring daggers at me. It made my bones cold. I felt so bad for what I had done to Dream. I looked back to see him still terrified of me. It hurt me, like really hurt me. My soul was being stabbed with guilt. I wasn't thinking right when I had attacked Dream. Nightmare’s negative aura was still in effect at the time. I was so suspicious of how Dream pulled off the rescue, and I still don’t believe that it wasn’t an inside job. Someone had to have helped him break me out. I was looking at them and rubbed the back of my neck. Hoping it would ease the guilt building up inside. I stood up and I saw Dream flinch. He took a step back. I stare at the floor with wide eyes. Dear god Dream’s scared of me! I looked away and hugged myself. I hadn’t realized how much my attack had affected Dream. This is a hellish day.  
“Dream I’m so sorry about yesterday. I went way out of line,” I walked closer. Dream squeaked and stepped away from me from once again. Blue held up his arm stopping me from getting closer to Dream. My soul dropped to the floor. Blue feels the need to protect Dream from me! What have I done? I sighed and rubbed my arm.  
“I’m sorry Ink but it would be safer if you didn’t come near Dream for awhile,” Blue told me. I chewed my tongue and looked away from Blue. It stong more, because it was true. If only I could hug Dream. I wanted to be on my knees begging for his forgiveness. I looked towards Dream and I knew he could feel my guilt. I just needed him to be by my side again, and I need him in my arms. I’ll admit it Dream. I love you.   
“I think it’s best if we spend a day apart,” I sighed and painted a portal. I jumped into a portal to get away from them.   
Blue’s POV  
I tried to stop Ink from leaving, but he was too quick. My fingers just grasped Ink’s scruf, before it slipped through. I look back to Dream to see he was close to crying. I sit beside him and hug him from the side. Once my hand was around his shoulder I gave it a reassuring squeeze. He hugs me back and I look towards Ink’s front door.  
“I think it’s best if we go. Come let's go to my house. Maybe we can see if Fell’s okay, and we can make an apple pie.” I smile at Dream trying to remain positive. Dream looked back at me. He nodded and got up. He opened a portal to my house for us to walk through. I was really worried about Dream, and Ink. Ink looked really beat up about what happened. I walked into my town. The grass crushing under my feet. Dream walked out of the portal after me. He was holding his staff in his hands. His eyes scanned the area. I assumed he was looking for any possible threats. I sigh and toke Dream’s hand. We started to walk through the town, and we stopped at the front of the local store. I pushed the door open with Dream still holding my hand. I start to look though the apples trying to find the best one. I didn’t have any at home, but I promised to make an apple pie with Dream. Dream let go of my hand and started to look through the cookbooks. I looked over my shoulder to see Dream’s eyes light up. I looked down to see it a recipe book for cute meals for date nights. Last I knew Drea was single, maybe he just wanted to cook them for the fun of it. I smiled grabbing the tree rippest apples for our pie.  
Ink’s POV  
It had been a few hours since I had ran out on Blue and Dream. I’m starting to regret it now. There were so many graceful options I could have chosen, but no. I had to run out of the room. I wanted to go back and fix everything, and I want to know what happened before me and Dream started fighting. It still confused me to this day why Dream has panic attacks. It’s like it developed overnight. I groaned and flopped into my back looking up at the pretty violet sky. The was setting so the sky was a pretty canvas. The creator of this Au did a splendid job. I’m never going to be with Dream am I? No, we’ll be together one day. I rolled onto my side and tucked my hands under my head. I used them as a pillow as I stared off into space. I really want to be with Dream. My mind starts to shift to the war I’m currently in. I really want to end this war. Wait, I can! I jolted up to my feet smiling. Nightmare had been blushing when our faces got close. So he must have a crush me! I can invite him over and offer myself to him for him to stop attacking Aus! That would fix a lot of my problems, right? I start to pace and hold my finger to my chin. My vision narrowed in onto my brown boots. I was trying to make sure they’re weren’t too many flaws in my plan. I nodded satisfied with my plan. I open a portal to the front of Nightmare’s palace. It was looming above me. It was worn down and had vines crawling out the sides. I hugged myself and looked around the mostly abandoned Au. I can’t believe this is Dreamtale. I can’t believe this use to be Dream’s home! I knocked on the large brown door and held up my hands to show mercy. It was just as large and threatening as the rest of the home. I blinked in surprise seeing Lust had opened the door. Not only that but he had a bruise on the top of his skull. Maybe Dream really did attack him. I frown at this as he slammed the door shut calling for Nightmare. It opened once again to revail Nightmare. He was smiling, but it definitely wasn’t pleasant. It looked like he was about to snap my neck in half. I gulped as he tilted his head towards me.  
“Com back to taint me squidy?” He asked stepping outside. His appendages raised. He was ready to attack, or for me to attack him. He closed the door behind him.  
“Listen nightlight. I wanted to invite you to my house. I want to talk with you,” I tell him and rocked on my feet. He narrowed his eyes when I called him nightlight. I’m sure he thinks it’s an insult, but I’m just trying to come up with pet names. If we’re going to date than I would need them.  
“Fine, but what’s with the nickname?” He asked looking me up and down. I take broomie and he jumped back. I snickered making a new portal.  
“For when you blush. Your face lights up, like a light in the dark. It reminds me of the sweet boy I painted once. His name was Nightmare, but I quite like the bad boy side.” I smiled at him and winked. Nightmare’s face turned a little blue once again and he walked through making no comment. I think he likes the nickname deep down. I honestly think it’s a cute nickname for him. Better than what I’ve heard Error screech out in the middle of battle. I followed in after him. He looked around my house, and I think I saw longing in his eyes. His eyes landed on a picture of Dream on the coffee table. He swallowed and looked towards me. He was able to clear any signs of his emotions from me. That’s strange. I thought as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some wine and wine glasses. What would Nightmare want to live in this tiny place. It’s barely big enough for me. Nightmare watched me with his one blue eye. He tilted his head down so it casted enough of a shadow for his eye to glow. He’s suspicious of my actions. Can’t blame we’re technically enemies. I set the glasses down and start pouring us wine.   
“I wanted to propose a peace deal with you,” I tell him. Nightmare looked at me and frowned. He walked closer taking one of the glasses. We clinked cups. The soft hum filled the room. Tension growing as the soft noise vanished. The whine slide down my throat. It was dry earthy flavor. I glanced at the wine bottle to see I had grabbed the wrong bottle. I meant to grab my super fruity one.  
“And why is that?” He asked taking a sip. A pleased looked filled his eyes. At least he liked it.  
"Well. I'm tired of the fighting, and it's tearing me and Dream apart," I tell him, "Listen. I'll marry you and you stop attacking the Aus. I saw the way you looked around my home. You want a calm life." I stood up. Nightmare choked on his drink. He looked away from me as his face turned blue.  
"Okay Ink. You caught me and I'll admit it. I want you, but I won't take your deal." He poured himself a second glass. I frown glaring a him a bit. That wasn’t the answer I wanted from him.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I have a mission, and I won't let you get in the way of it. Maybe when I've enslaved the Aus. I'll think about it." He told me drinking some more, but I'll consider fighting against Error if you drink with me some more." He told me with a smirk. I blinked at him and took the wine bottle from him. I started to pour some more into my glass.  
"And if I sleep with you?" I asked in a joking tone. Nightmare smirked behind his glass.  
"Than I'll fight him," He responded as he took a sip. We actually got along well. Our laughter filled the room. Nightmare had a nice smile, and his eye seemed to glow more when he laughed. It was cute honestly. He reminds of Dream. It was strange to hear Nightmare wasn't actually a fan of the killing he had done. It may he for the selfish reason of less slaves, but at least he sees how senseless all the killing was.   
Quite some time later, I’m too drunk to remember, we had started talking about Dream. I’m not sure how we got to this topic. Maybe Nightmare missed his brother, or he wanted me to slip up and tell him Dream’s weaknesses.   
“So how is my brother?” Nightmare asked leaning on me a bit. His eyes half lidded. He rubbed his head against my arm, and honestly it felt nice. The goop made him kinda squishy, and I liked that.  
“A mess. He keeps getting all this panic attacks, and trying to say I’m on your team or something,” I answered. My words slurred from the alcohol. I sigh taking another sip. My logic was out the window by now. I just wanted someone to open up too, and to be with. Nightmare was the only one who may listen to me right now, and I needed the comfort.  
“What?” He sat up a bit and looked at me. I can’t tell if there were interested in his eyes. I nod looking away from him. Nightmare leaned on the counter. The lost of contact my my chest sting. I wanted him leaning on my again.  
“Ya and I think it’s worse after the incident last night, but he’ll get over it. He always does! It’s Dream,” I overexerted the m in Dream’s name. At this point I'm lying to myself. Deep down I think Dream hates me. I just don’t believe it. I buried my into my hands.  
Nightmare started to laugh. He held his stomach wheezing. His tentacles wiggling around behind him. He sat up putting one hand on the top of his head and looked at me “Oh Ink. You’ll regret assuming things.”


	11. Chapter 11

Dream’s POV  
I walk into Ink’s house with a warm apple pie in hand. My blue oven mints still on my hands. I wanted a moment alone with Ink. Just to talk about the incident. I push the slightly cracked door with my foot. It was strange to see it slightly open. I smile hearing Ink’s voice, but that was strange. Not only was he drunk, but I have no idea who would be with Ink at this moment. Blue is with Fell helping him with training, and Ink has said he doesn’t have any other friends than the two of us. I walk over to the glass coffee table and set the pie down as quietly as I could. I looked up at the entryway to the kitchen and start to creep closer. Adrenaline rushing through my bones. My bone marrow was coursing faster within my bones. My feet felt numb on the ground as I kept closer.  
“Oh Ink. You’ll regret assuming things,” I hear Nightmare’s voice come from the kitchen. I couldn’t help but gasp. I covered my mouth and pressed my back against the wall. The soft fabric on my gloves were harsh on my face. What is he doing here? I don’t hear any shuffling coming towards me. I turn my head to see if I could see them coming. I slowly turn my body so I could look into. Nightmare’s arm was wrapped around my friend’s shoulder. So much for caring about the Aus. I thought gripping my door frame tight. Anger started to rise in my chest. My bones felt they were drinking in on my soul. How dare he be drinking with my brother? He must want the Aus dead. I kept watching them as Ink looked at him, and he smiled.  
“I may, but it’s Dream. And I know him.” He told Nightmare taking a drink. I hide behind the wall and covered my mouth. I started to hyperventilate. The soft pastels turned dark. Ink has betrayed me. He’s talking to Nightmare about me! How many of my secret has he split?  
“Besides Nightmare. You just assumed that I wouldn’t hurt you,” Ink had fired back. I stayed pressed against against the wall.  
“Maybe. Now why don’t tell me more about brother? We’ve drifted apart you know.” Nightmare’s voice was still smooth despite his words slurred. That was the last straw. I booked it out of the house. I knocked over the coffee in my blind scramble out of the house. I had pushed my oven mitts off my hands. I stepped on one slipping a bit. I caught my balance and kept on running. The world was a rush of colors. The only clear thing I could see was the exit to Ink’s house. The coffee table shattered and the splat singled the pie has hit the wall.  
“Dream! Wait!” I herd Ink scream. I can’t seem to care about his cry. Nightmare’s laughter filled my head. I grabbed the sides of my head. My grip so tight I swore I put a crack in my own skull. I opened a portal to somewhere. I’m not entirely sure what I was doing. I hit the ground and started rolling. It was rocky and a few soft blades of grass tickled my bones. I laid on the ground breathing quickly. I sat up and started whipping my head around. I had to figure out the Au I was in. I stood up my staff in hand. I held it up by my head ready to swing at any attacker.  
“Dream!” I heard the surprised yelp of a similar voice ring out. I looked up to see Outer. I looked up towards the sky to see the beautiful stars littering the dark purple, blue, and black sky. Outer walked over to me with a calm look on his face. There was no belittling smile, but concerned gleamed in his eyes. This was just a bit better than when Blue helped me.I ran over to him and dropped my staff. He stuck out his had somehow catching my staff.  
“Outer! Outer! InkandNightmarewereinInk’shouseandwere...talking…..ME” I cried and was shaking. My voice strained from the effort of holding back a sob and talk. Outer had to hold me in his arms. His eyes read he couldn’t understand what I was saying. “They...t-t-talked...ME” I shouted desperately once again. I knew my attempts were pointless. Only Sci could truly understand my panicked ramblings. Outer’s eyes flared with so much worry. He took my hand and looked me in the eyes.  
“Dream. I’m taking you to Sci. He can understand you and help.” Outer opened a portal. He walked me into Sci’s lab. I hugged his side shaking. Outer rubbed my back and was counting. I started to breath to his counts. Sci looked up at us from the computer. He got up and walked over. He walked over and held out his hand towards me.  
“Let’s go to the kitchen. I’ll make you some tea and we can talk things out.” Sci told me. He walked me to the kitchen. He helped me up on the counter. Luckily to Outer’s breathing exercises I was able to calm down a bit. Sci was starting to make the tea and he turned back to me.  
“What’s going on Dream?” He asked me. He sent a text on his phone.   
“I went to Ink’s house. He’s with Nightmare. They were talking about me,” I tell him. Sci looked up at me. His eye lights were huge. He tucked his chin into his curled fingers. He started at the cabinet that was under my feet. He looked away and started to pour some tea.   
“We’ll get a meeting set up. We need to discuss what we’re going to do.” He handed me some tea. He jumped up onto the counter next to me. He rubbed my back and started to sip his tea. He rested his head on my shoulder and waited for my panic to ease.  
Sci POV  
I sat around my dining table with Last Hope. All were present, except for one. He was currently away on a mission. Dance was sitting next to Dream. Dream snuggled up under his arm. Dream was nuzzling up into Dance’s chest. His head tucked under Dance’s chin. A smile of pure bliss on Dance’s face. Dream kept playing with his hoodie strings. I sighed watching the happy couple cuddled up. I swear those two were made for each other. Outer sat by me playing with a pen. I looked down at the paper in front of me, and realized the pen Outer was playing with was my pen. I rolled my eyes reading over the points of the meeting. For us this was a pretty short meeting. Bolitpoint wise. We just have to talk about Dream’s panic, and if he’s leaving the Stars. I sighed as I stood up. Everyone’s eyes landed on me.   
“Okay we all know why we are here. Dream was brought here by Outer this afternoon in a blind panic. When he had calmed down and explained why, he told me it was Ink’s fault. Dream care to restate your claim.” I asked sitting back down. Dream slowly leaned away from Dance. Dance sighed and seemed slightly annoyed. I think he was enjoying the rare affection he got from Dream. I’ll give him that, Dream isn’t very affect when it comes to love. Willing to snuggle with any friend though. I’m sure it’s from Dream’s deep rooted fear. Dance looked back at me with what I can only describe as an accusing cat look. He crossed his arms pouting.  
“I went to Ink’s house with a peace gift. An apple pie in fact. I had made it earlier that day with Blueberry. You know after he assaulted me-” Dream started.  
“I still think you should have left the Star Sans right then and there! Ink had no right to put his hands on you.!” Dance said with quite a bit of passion. I hold up my hand to silence him. Truly his rage was ration. Dance is obsessed with Dream. Keeps day dreaming about marriage and a family with him. I should know, Dance constantly bugs me with his fantasies. It’s quite cute, to see someone so in love with the other. I know Dream feels the same way. You can see it in his eyes, or his rare moments of squealing over Dance. Dance huffed and looked away.Dream laughed at his act and sat down. He took Dance’s hands and ran his thumb over Dance’s knuckles. The act the disappointment by nature, and I could see he was doing it absent mildly. Maybe Dream was letting loose.  
“Well I got into Ink’s house to hear him talking to Nightmare. Not only were they talking, they were talking about me. It was something about Ink regretting something.” Dream ended. Outer shook his head and crossed his arms. Dance slammed his hand into the table.  
“Bastard!” Dance shouted and Dream slapped his shoulder.  
“Dance control yourself!” Dream snapped in his disappointed, shrill tone.It reminded me of a parent scolding their bratty child in the middle of a grocery store. Dance rubbed his shoulder glaring at him a bit. He looked away pouting like a child. He pulled his hood down in front of his face. He pulled his strings so his hood to hide his face. Then he tied his stings into a note so we couldn’t see his face. Dream rolled his eyes at his lovers childish behavior. I sighed and rubbed my face groning. Simple lovers quarrel really. Outer rubbed my back snickering. Dream held Dance’s hand and looked back at me.   
“Well we obviously need to decide if it’s finally time to pull Dream out of Stars,” I looked around the table. Outer nodded and stood up. A look of authority in his eyes. Much different than the Outer I meet two years ago.  
“I say get him out,” Outer looked around the table nodding. Dance pulled at his strings. His hoddie’s note came apart, and he pulled his hood down.   
“I agree with Outer. It’s dangerous at this point to keep my baby in that group,” Dance cupped Dream’s face. Dream blushed and giggled. He grabbed Dance’s hands squishing his face more.  
“I can defend myself,” He reminded Dance, and pushed him away. He twirled one of his hoodie strings with his fingers. Dance blushed and looked away. Pretty sure that turned him on. I try to forget how touchy feely they get. Maybe from how little time they get alone to be intimate.   
“No Dream. It’s time.” I join in, “Three to one. Majority wins.” I tell him and closed the paper file holding the meeting’s notes. Dream blinked in surprise that he lost. He hummed and nodded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His cape rested on his back. His hands made into fist. He seemed to be deep in thought.  
“Okay. Then it’s decided. I’m leaving the Stars. Sci, get the matches ready.” He stood up. Determination flared in his yellow eye lights. It felt like the glow from his eyes was the only thing lightly up my laboratory.


	12. Chapter 12

Sci’s POV  
I can’t remember too much about the fire. I do remember Dream crying and smiling. It was so surreal to see the victory, relief, and sorrow in his eye lights. The yellow glow was dim. The fire was far enough so it was just enough warming. Dream was hugging his staff chest.  
“Sci…..my only regret is how much I’ll hurt Blue.” He turned to me. He was smiling. The hot air from the fire turned ice cold. I’ve never seen such anger from Dream. It was unsettling how much he resumed his brother, but that’s twins for you. Even though Nightmare is covered in goop, you still know Dream is his brother. I turned back watching the small house turn into ashes. I sighed and leaned on Dream thinking about our future as a team.   
Dream’s POV  
It was early in the morning. I would have to say around three in the morning. The moon was lighting up my house. I was getting a yellow turtleneck sweater on, with loose blue jeans to go along with it. I pulled on some dark brown cowboy boots to finish the look. I sigh as I started to pack away some clothes and household decor I loved. For example I stored away my small painting of a sun, the words “Long live our joy” surrounded the sun. I was hoping Dance would let me hang it up. There were three large cardboard boxes, and two huge suitcases filled with my things. I soon find the thick brown leather belt I had been looking for. I strap it on and pulled it tight so my pans wouldn’t fall off. I looked at the full body mirror that was on my wall. I looked pretty cute, in my opinion. I grabbed my staff and tucked it between my hip and the belt. I take some packing tape and tap it over the lids of the cardboard boxes. I sighed and stood up straight. I bent backwards to pop my back. I take a suitcase and a box and start to move it outside. I started to take the other boxes and suitcase outside a few meters away from my house. The large red jug and matches next to my stacked boxes. I looked back at it and sighed. The events soon to unfold would change everything. There was no going back after this. I picked it up and started walking back into my house. I set the jug on the table and walked into my house. I grabbed my crown, and a single blue shoe. I tossed it out my front door. I make my way to the office and look at all my files. I grab a big shoe box and start packing away all my files. Afterwords I grab a rubber band and bind all my writing supplies together. I set them back into my pen holder. It was something a child had painted for me. The outside was painted with a bright blue and hot pink. With little yellow stars and purple hearts all over. The inside had been painted a honey mustard yellow. No it wasn’t the prettiest thing, but I kept it. The child was so proud of their work that I fell in love with it. I then picked up the box and set the pen holder on top of it. I went into the back of the room towards a small storage closet. I started to open the door to grab the replica of my staff. It felt oily from the paint that was used. I walked out of the office and out to the other boxes. I set the file box, and pen holder onto top of my other boxes. I looked down at my staff and frowned. My grip tightened around it.  
I glanced back towards the moon to see it was close to setting. I have to hurry this up. I can’t have Ink or Blue seeing me. I haven’t texted them for awhile, and they may check in on me. I frown and pulled out my communication device and texted Sci. I jog around a bush near the back of my house. I hide the staff deep inside it’s dark green leaves. As soon as I hide my staff I jog back. I was hoping it was hard to find. Even if it is a fake one, I didn’t want anyone to find it. The later it’s seen the better. I look up towards the boxes to see Sci waiting for me. He was cleaning off his round tiny glasses. He looked back up at me.  
“Are you sure you're ready to do this?”  
“Ya. I’ve got to. It’s what the multiverse needs. Maybe I can finally restore Dreamtale,” I tell him as I walk over. I picked up a gallon of gasoline and hand him a box of matches. Sci nodded as he took the matches from my hand.  
“Anything you want to say to this place?”  
“Ya. I think that would be nice. Some closer.” I set the jug down and took three steps forward. I clapped my hands tougher. I closed my eyes.  
“Thank you for letting me start again. I was able to make old friendships stronger, make new friends, and I shared my first kiss with Dance. I’m sorry, but I’m burning you to the ground.” I walked over to my friend again. Sci smiled at me and opened his arms. The box of matches in his lab coat’s pocket. I nod and gave Sci a hug. My eyes watered up a bit. Sci rubbed my back as he chuckled.  
“Turtlenecks look good on you,” He told me. I start to laugh and lean back. Sci pulled out the box of matches, “You ready to get this started?”  
“Ya.” I tell him and grabbed the handle to the jug. I stood up straight and start to march forward. My head held high. I was ready to end this chapter of my life. To burn it all down. Sci walked with me. He pushed the box open a little before pushing it back shut. It was never a big enough opening for any matches to fall out.  
Once we got into the house we started to gather anything we could set on fire. We picked up random pillows from the ground, and spear blankets. I looked at my couch and bent down to pick it up. Sci rushed over to help me.  
“On three we pick it up,” I tell him.  
“Okay!” He got ready.  
“One ...two...three,” I grunted as I picked up my side. Sci picked up his side. I was walking backwards towards the burn pile. The couch pulled my arms down. It felt like they would pop out of the sockets. For tiny couch it was heavy. Sci telling me if I was about to back into something, and when to turn. We set the couch down, before tossing the pillows and blankets on top of it. Then I started to break down my table into large wood pieces over my knee. I would stomp the legs off the chair before tossing it towards the pile. Sci gathered up towles from my bathroom. He tossed them on the large burn pile we have built. I think it could easily burn this place down. He went into the kitchen and grabbed all my dish towels. He stuffed two in his pocket.  
“Why are you putting those in your pocket?” I pointed to them.  
“I’m going to try to use the ovens to set them on fire,” He tosses the rest onto the towles. I nodded and went into my bedroom. I take my pillows and left over clothes. Sci dragged my mattresses and bed sheets to the pile. Next we walked around the house and started to tear the screens out of the windows. We added them to our huge pile. It could make a bonfire at this point. I lead Sci to the office and I unscrew my jug. I pour some gasoline onto the desk, and I walk backwards to the door. We didn’t think we could move my desk, it was far to heavy. I made a trail from the office to the pile of flammables, I made sure to sock it with gasoline. I wanted that baby to burn for hours. Next, I made a thin trail to my front door from the pile. I walked to the bottom of my padio’s steps. I screw the cap back on. I was left with half of an empty jug. I would use it for the outside. I wipe my forehead, before walking back into the kitchen. I look up to see Sci jogging back to me.  
“Thanks for showing me were the office is.”  
“You’re welcome.” I walk over to my ovens and start to pre-heat them. I set them for five hundred degres. Sci filled a pot with food. He turned on the stove as hot as he could. He dug around for a fork before tossing it into the microwave. He didn’t start it yet. He waited for the beep of the ovens before throwing the towles into the ovens. He closed the doors so the dish towels would catch on fire. He went to the office to set the desk on fire. I closed the microwave and opened a portal behind me. Sci was leaving the house through the window in my office.   
“Now!” I herd Sci scream from the office. I set the microwave to cook for five minutes. I jump through a portal and close it. Then I start to pour the gasoline around the shrubs in front of my house. Sci quickly comes to meet up with me. He strikes a match and uses it to light the outside on fire. He uses her lab coat to cover his nose and mouth. Then he waits for the microwave to explode. He walks into my house and sets the matches on fire and tosses them onto the burn pile. He comes back out. We run to the boxes and sit down by them. I hugged my knees to my chest watching my house burn. Sci coughed into his hands, smacking his chest. The fire was hot and we could feel it on us. The flames were a soft orange and yellow. Sci sat with his legs crossed. I couldn’t see any emotions in his eyes. He just seemed numb. I lean on him. He puts his arm around me and rubs my shoulder.  
“I’m proud of you Dream.”  
“Thanks Sci. I’m proud of you too.” We stay like this for a few minutes, watching the flames consume my house.  
“You really think this will work?” I ask him.   
“Ya. It should work,” Sci stood up. He opened a portal back to his lab, “Come on, let's get you moved in.” I smile and take the top box. I used my chine to keep the shoe box in place. I used my foot to kick up a suitcase so I could grab the handle. Sci took the last two boxes and the other suitcase. We walked into the lab were he set the boxes down and clothes the portal behind him. I set my things down and lean on them. I crossed my arms smiling at Sci.  
“Thanks for letting me move in with you. Dance’s place doesn’t have enough room for me.”  
“Ya no problem. Plus we are the ones coming up with all the plans anyways. It’s good we are living in the same place.” He stood up popping his back. He stretched one arm over his head waiting for the pop. I look around the lab.  
“So how’s your brother?” I ask him.  
“Still clueless. Which is good. I don’t want him knowing about the multiverse, let alone what I’m doing.” Sci sighed. Sci left here during the week. On weekends he went back home to his Papyrus. I nod and opened up the box close to me. I pull out a photo of me and Nightmare. It was a while ago, we were teenagers in this photo. I hugged it close to me. I miss you brother.  
“Welp let’s get you settles in,” Sci picked up the suitcase. I nodded and started to help him unpack my things. I gave him all the files I had so he could add it to his own. My bed was in the center of the room. The dressers on my side of the room. The closest near the foot of the bed. The closet was holding my shirts, and shoes. My dresser filled with socks, underwear, and my pants. I placed a few cute pictures on my dresser. One was of Dance eating some nice cream. He had gotten it all his face like a child. The one next to it was of my childhood. The last one was a group photo, with the Stars. I was in the middle of my arms around Blue’s and Ink’s shoulders. Blue was hugging me from the side and Ink’s arm was around my waist. His free hand giving the camera a peace sign. Sci knocked on my door holding a picture frame in his hands. He handed it to me. It was one of my new team. Outer had Sci on his shoulders. Sci looked terrified. Dance was holding me bridal style in his arms well he lunged. I was laughing hysterically. Then our other member was laying on the ground in a dramatic pose at our feet. His head was bent back, and one leg was in the air. His left arm propped him up, well the right rest on his forehead. His back was arched. I snorted setting the picture on my nightstand.  
“Thank you Sci.” I smile turning back to him. Sci looked around my room.  
“No problem.” He responded, leaving me to my new room.


	13. Chapter 13

Ink’s POV  
I had given Dream time to himself. Once I had sobered up from the night before I had visited Dream. He wasn’t home. I thought he spent a night away from his home, so he didn’t have to talk to me. I had called and texted him countless times last night trying to explain myself. I needed to make things right with Dream, and it had to be done face to face. He wasn’t supposed to see me with his brother. I sighed and pulled out my phone. I called Dream to see if he would answer his phone. I listened to the number dile, and then the ringing of the phone. I sat on my bed chewing on the tip of my fingers.   
“The number you are trying to reach is not in service,” The automatic voice played from the phone. Her tone as emotionless as I was. I frowned and hung up. Did Dream really change his number on me? I’ve got to see him. I sighed and walked into the kitchen and checked the time. It was around eight in the morning. I poured myself some fruit loops. If Dream really did spend the night at a bed and breakfast he’ll be home later. I’ll check out his house around eleven. I rested my face in my hand. I was scrolling through my phone to see Nightmare’s number in my notes. I blinked and started to read the message written under it.  
“Truly a wonderful night dear. I enjoyed the whine and small talk. Never knew how contuois your laugh is. I’m sorry about your troubles. Note that I’ve changed my number since I given you mine, From Nightmare.”  
I blinked and kept the note in my phone. I looked out the window thinking of the night before. I jolted at the memory of Nightmare curled up with me on my couch. I was sobbing in my hands. It was just after Dream had stumbled in. My table was broken and pie had been splattered on my wall. Something about the memory made my chest tingle. I’ve never felt that sensation before. I grabbed my shirt in my hands and looked down at the table. I started to remember how complete I felt when Nightmare was next to me. How safe his arms felt. Why was I thinking like this, we’re enemies. We are on opposite sides in this war. It’s best if I forget. Why can’t I forget about this? I seem to forget everything else. I frowned and stood up. I tilted my bowel back drinking the leftover milk It was an unpleasant feeling really. Nothing brushing my teeth couldn’t fix I whipped away whatever was left on my face. The fruity flavored liquid remade in my mouth. I turned on the sink and rinsed out my bowle. I made sure to swirl the water around a bit before placing it back in the sink. I walked into my bathroom grabbing my toothbrush. I ran it under soe water before adding some toothpaste. I brushed my teeth watching the clock.   
It was finally eleven. The minutes moved slower than a snail as I watched time go by. I took brommie and panied a portal on the ground. I take a gulp of air before stepping in. I couldn’t breath when I traveled through my portales. I opened my eyes after I emerged from it. What was before made the world freeze. It was unbelievable. I fell to my knees shaking. Tears started to stream down my face. This was horrid. I started to scream. I fell to the ground and curled up into a ball. I didn’t want this to be reality, yet it was.   
Dream’s house was nothing but a pile of ash and burnt wood. Pieces of charcoal littered themselves among the few intact wooden pools. The once beautiful flower garden was just a pile of ash. The once welcoming forest behind the home suddenly felt hostile. It was just like walking into a destroyed Au. I got up to my feet sniffling. I walked over to pick up Dream’s crown. How did this happen? I should call Blue. I pulled out my phone hiccuping. If Dream’s crown was here, did that mean Nightmare took him? Suddenly the worst situation plowed it’s way to the front of my mind. What if among the ashes was Dream’s dust? I broke into a new wave of sobs at the thought. I cover my mouth to keep back a scream the was rushing through me. The air still smelt of smoke, this fire didn’t happen to long ago. I hugged Dream’s crown to my chest as I stumbled to his shoe. I sat in the ground with a thud. I gathered the two items into my lap before curling up around them. I had to protect what I had left of Dream.  
“Hey Ink what’s up?” Blue asked me. I don’t think Dream told him about Nightmare’s visit.   
“C-c-come to Dream’s house now,” I tell him. My voice was broken. I don’t think I’ve felt this alone senseI was stuck in the anti-void of my old Au. I whipped away more tears with the palm of my hand.  
“I’m on my way,” Blue told me before hanging up. I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck crying again. I didn’t drop the phone from ear. I desperately wanted to hear Dream’s voice come from the other end. Now I could only see his smile when I went to bed. I could only hear his laughter on film. This wasn’t I was expecting this today.  
“Ink!” I herd Blue call out. He gasped once he saw Dream’s house. He covered his mouth breaking into tears, “Why is Dream’s house burned down?” He asked me. I slowly handed Blue Dream’s crown.  
“I came to visit him and it was like this,” I tell him and listened to Blue sob violently. I stood up and hugged Blue. He weakly hit my chest from the grief he was feeling.  
Blue’s POV  
When I first saw Dream’s house I thought it was a suicide. That was until Ink handed me Dream’s crown. My next theory was that Dream was kidnapped. I didn’t think his crown could have surived if it was suicide. I gripped the crown to my chest as I kept crying. I was thankful that I at least had Ink. I don’t care if he’s emotionless I just need a friend. I untied my bandada whipping away my tears whimpering. His arms were comforting around me. He explained how his viles allowed him to feel emotion. So knowing he was able to feel something was good. I didn’t care how.  
“You okay Blue?” Ink asked me. I nodded and kept wiping tears away from my face.  
“I want to investigate the house. Maybe I can figure out how the fire started.” I tell Ink and pushed myself away from him. Ink arms hung limply at his side. He looked at the ash of Dream’s house. I started to walk into the dusty grave of the home. I gulped as I looked around to see the microwave has exploded. I walked over to it and opened the charred house appliance. It looked so odd to see the remains of my friend’s home. I had Dream’s crown hanging on my right arm. I glanced back at Ink with a frown. Someone must have done this purpose. I took the fork out of the device and held it up to Ink. Since there was no food in there with the fork, there was no other explanation for it exploding other than it being on purpose. Ink shook his head as his eye sockets watered up again. I set the fork back into the useless appliance. I looked at the stove to see a pot charged. I turned off the stove, just in case. This house was set on fire on purpose, the evidence just kept stacking up. Whoever had done this wanted the place to burn. I look at the ovens to see they were on, so I turned off. Here was a burn pile in the middle of the house, and I walked over a pile have half burnt objects to investigate. The whites within the pile giving away the use of gasoline. There was no question now, Dream’s house burning down was an act of arson. I started to walk back to Ink.  
“Someone set this place a blaze,” I tell Ink and rubbed my hands tougher.   
“So, who did it?” Ink asked with a bit of rage in his eyes. I looked back at his hands clenched into a tight fist. Does he know something?  
“My guess is Nightmare and his goons. They have been after Dream’s staff as well. He was always more of a target than the two of us,” I sighed and rubbed my arm. Ink closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Ya that's true. So we have to go and save Dream?"  
"They may kill him as soon as they think we're onto them. Dream could already be dead."  
“So we have to just leave him!” Ink snarled at me as slashed his arm. His eyes turning red and orange. They kept shifting between different shapes growling. I flinched as Ink turned storming off. I sighed as Ink walked away. I wish I knew what to say to help. Ink left through a portal he created. I started to head home. I closed the door behind me and lock it. I start to walk up the stairs deep in thought.  
“Hey Berryblue,” Fell called from my couch. He starts to jog up after me. I turn him and shack my head.  
“I just found Dream is missing. I need some time alone,” I tell him and kept walking up the stairs.  
“Wait what?” Fell ran after me still and grabbed my arm. I aggressively pulled my arm away from his hand.  
“Just let me be! Tell Papy I’ll be in my room,” I walked into my room and lay down on my bed. I numbly stared at the ceiling thinking of Dream. I sighed and rolled onto my side, and put my hands under my head. I was trying to figure out what would happen to us without him. Suddenly I felt empty, before I was just sad. Now, everything felt bleck. This isn't what it’s supposed to happen. We were meant to win against Nightmare and establish peace across the multiverse.   
Ink’s POV  
I stormed into my home and started to destroy whatever I could. I fell to the ground with cuts all over my bones from shattered glass.  
“Fucking hell I mmmtfffgif,” I muttered as I toke out a tiny brush and started to paint over the cuts. The ink seeping to my bones and healed my cuts. This wasn’t the future I wanted. I take the Nightmare gave me and started to dial the number. Maybe Nightmare lied about changing his number. I held the find Dream! I had to fix this. God why am I like this? Why do I never see how much I messed up until I can't fix it? I held the phone to my ear listening to the bland ringing of the phone. My hand clenched around it tight enough I could feel it bending my bones back a bit. I growled as I waited. My breath heaving, like a rabid animal fighting for it's life. Once I got my hands on Nightmare he was going to die. Than I would bring that fucker back to life to kill him again and again for laying a single finger on Dream.   
"I'm sorry the number you are trying to reach isn't in survive please dial a different number," The robotic voice came through. This was different than the natural one when I had called Dream, this one was mocking me.  
"FUCK!" I screamed and threw my phone onto the ground. I raised my fist clenched tougher in the same hand and smashed it down onto the phone, "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" I kept smashing the phone with my fist. It barely cracked. I stood up and took the phone outside and took a rock.   
"JUST BREAK DAMN IT!" I screeched and kept smashing it with the rock until it was broken. I scratched at the vest with my vials until I got it off. I tossed it away and buried my face in my hands. I didn't want to feel emotions at the moment. Once the tingling sensation of feelings left I got up. I walked over to my shash and checked to make sure none of my vials broke. Luckily for me they haven't. I picked it up and walked inside. I looked at my tv screen. My reflection showed my white pupils giving away that I was emotionless. I looked dead ahead of me and start walking to my bedroom. I set my stash across the chair in the corner of my room. Than I laid down on my bed. I stared at my wall for a few hours before I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I would fix things tomorrow. I had to give Blue some time to grieve.


	14. Chapter 14

Dream’s POV  
I was in my room looking into the mirror. I looked at the make-up pallets. I picked up an eyeliner pencil and drew a crack. The line started from the top of my forehead to the bottom of my jaw.I shivered not liking how gruesome it made me appear. I was Dream, the Guardian of Positivity. Well, I wasn’t him for now. I had to hide away from Ink and Blue, or else my plans could decay. It did hurt to let Blue think I was dead, but I don't feel bad for Ink. I felt pity for him, because I think maybe he cares about me, but I’m sure that was me clinging to happy memories. I sighed and grabbed a different brush and started to apply a yellowish white powder on the line. It makes it appear more real, like I had picked it up in a fight. I sigh once it was done. This really didn’t feel like me, but Otter convinced me it was the perfect disguise. I put all the make-up away in my little bag. I pick up a tiny bottle with a baby blue liquid in it. I pull out the top to see a pipette attached to it. I suck up a few drops and tilted my head up. I dropped a few drops on my eye lights. I closed my eyes shut and screw the top close. Once it was shut tight and nothing could spill out I set the bottle down. I slowly start to open my eyes to see my eye lights were now a pastel baby blue. I leaned over the sink and turn my head side to side admiring the work of the magical liquid. Sci had made it for me. It was a mixture of organic materials that temporarily changed the eye lights of skeletons. He made it just for me. I fix my yellow turtleneck sweater and put the liquid away. My loose blue jeans were cuffed over my cowboy boots. I make my way downstairs and covered my eyes once I turned the corner into the kitchen.  
“Ready for the big reveal?” I asked giggling. I was excited to show Sci my new eye color. I heard him clap.  
“Yes I want to see how well the liquid colored eye-contact works!” I heard him set a cup down. I remove my hands to show him my baby colored eyes. Sci smiled his eyes showing pride.  
“It looks beautiful Dream!” He walks up to me and grabbed my checks. He tilted my head a bit to check out his invention. It was a success since it covered all of my eyelights and it’s lasted for more than five minutes. I just kept laughing at situation.  
“Is that my Star?” I heard a familiar voice. I turn and squeal running into Dance’s arms. I laughed and fell over from the force running of me running into his arms. He gasped and held my face.  
“My lovely star your eyes are beautiful!” Dance nuzzled his face with mine. I laughed and hugged him close snorting at how cute he was.  
“I love you,” I tell him and laid my head down on his chest. The realization hit. I could finally have a normal relationship with my boyfriend. I smiled and eased into Dance’s arms, at peace with that information.   
Ink’s POV  
I was pacing around my room thinking without my vest on. The movement just helped my brain process what I was thinking. I needed to be logical in this situation. I sighed as I tilted my head looking at my drawings and pictures of Dream. Dream was very capable, he could have easily escape his brother’s prison. He busted me out easily. He knows what the prison is like there, he’s a smart one. Now Nightmare would keep Dream away from his staff making Dream defenseless. Knowing Dream that when he can’t fight back he hides. Dream must be Au hopping. I sighed and reached for my stash and start to sip a few vials. Once the paint settled into my system I grabbed brush and head off for Nightmare’s massion. I had a message for him.  
Once I got to the mansion I pounded on the door. I heard some yelling, and than feet shuffling. Killer opened the door and blinked.  
“You have a death wish?” He asked taking out a knife, a glare in his white eyes. I pushed passed him and slash purple paint at his ankles. Chains appeared around them and he fell over with a yelp. Killer in a useless attempt started to try to cut the chains away with his knife. He grunted like a child in a tantrum.  
“Nightmare!” I screamed out my eyes flashing red targets. I herd his team scramble around and Error was the first one out. He laughed and started to pull the strings from his tears.  
“H-h-heyaAAAA s-qu-000-id! Mannnwn I-i-i-i’ve been dying to ki11 y0u,” Error snickered a bit before a black tentacle lashed out in front of him. Nightmare gave him a look. Error let the strings go fro his fingers. A dissatisfied look filled his red, blue, and yellow eyes. He crossed his arms glaring at me, like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey. He was waiting behind the ringmaster of the show.  
“Stand down Error. Let him speak,” He turned his one neon blue eye to me. I stood up tall and set broomie’s bottom on the grund.  
“I know what you did to Dream. You think you can just take him and burn down his home? Well you’re wrong! Once I find him you’re all done for!” I snapped and opened a portal leaving. I snapped my fingers to let Killer go. Nightmare seemed confused by my statement, but I couldn't just pop into the portal again to question him. I’m sure he was confused on how I know it was him who did it. I herd Error snort in laughter.  
Nightmare's POV  
“His house is burned down? I know I didn’t order anyone to do that,” I looked around my teammates to see everyone denying that they have done it. I used my powers to see if anyone was lying, to my surprised no one was. I smiled and looked at Error, “Should we check it out?”  
“0f c0urRs-998-E,” Error smiled and pulled the string from his eyes again, “N0w I caan-n-n-n finA11y get Rid 0f the she11 0f that abanatiom!”   
I look at Cross for his opinion, “Certainly worth a look. Maybe we’ll find Dream’s staff.”  
“Alrighty boys then it’s settled. Get your weapons we’re leaving in five minutes.” I smiled as I heard my gang cheer at the thought of going to the place my brother once called “home”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting the sequal to this book. It's called Big Bang. I hope you at least semi-enjoyed this story.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want everyone to know all my Undertale stories are old and I’m just reposting them here. I used to be on wattpad. I’ll be working on new fanfics soon. For now I’ll post a short story thingy or something while I plan new stuff.


End file.
